¿Doble Snape?
by Khye
Summary: Después de OdF. Harry deprimido. Aparece un chico nuevo... ¿como? ¿que es un Snape? ¿Pero qué relación tiene exactamente con Severus? ¿Y qué relación tiene Petunia con la magia? ¿De qué conoce a Severus? ¿Y a Sirius? ¿Aparece otro chico? ¿k
1. tatuaje

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros y a millones de personas más, pero a mi, no. No deseo ganar dinero con esto, sino pasar el rato ;-)  
  
¡¡¡ATENCIÓN!!! La historia ocurre después de la Órden del Fénix. Este fic contiene spoilers, así que si no te has leído el V libro ¡¡¡no lo leas!!! Si lo haces, a mi no me culpes si te estropeo alguna sorpresa. Es mi primer fic, así que no seáis muy duros conmigo, ¿vale? Pero sí espero algún review, bueno o malo, así se si debo seguir publicando mi historia o no. U_U. Bien, ahora sí. Os dejo con la historia.  
  
__^o^__^o^__^o^__^o^__^o^__^o^__^o^__^o^__^o^__^o^__^o^__^o^__^o^__^o^__  
  
CAPÍTULO 1: TATUAJE  
  
Oscurecía. Los ruidos disminuyeron progresivamente hasta que el silencio se apoderó de la calle. Poco a poco todas las luces de la Privet Drive se apagaron hasta que solo quedaron un par en la casa número 4.  
  
A través de una pequeña ventana con unas marcas alrededor, como si hubieran arrancado algo, un chico miraba al vacío. Se notaba hacía esfuerzos para no llorar. Una lechuza blanca y negra se le acercaba, pero él no parecía verla. Cuando ya casi la tenía delante la vio y la dejó entrar a su habitación. Le dio agua y cogió la carta que ésta llevaba. No le apetecía leerla, pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Decía lo siguiente:  
  
Querido Harry: Soy Remus. Espero que estés bien. Deja ya de culparte por lo que pasó, sabes que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha conseguido engañar a magos con mucha más formación que tú. Te recuerdo que no debes salir de la casa bajo ningún concepto. Si los muggles te piden que dejes la casa por un momento o que hagas algo, aunque sea ir a comprar el pan avisa a Arabella. No podemos arriesgarnos. El día de tu cumpleaños te pasaremos a buscar para que puedas pasarlo con tus amigos, pero después deberás volver con tus tíos. Es por tu seguridad. Responde y avísa si te tratan mal. Atentamente,  
Remus Lupin.  
  
Hacía dos semanas que habían empezado las vacaciones y se le estaban haciendo larguísimas. Sus amigos le escribían a diario siempre diciéndole lo mismo. El ya ni siquiera les respondía. Tan solo contestaba las cartas a Remus Lupin cada tres días para que supieran que se encontraba bien.  
  
Suponía que este estaba tan o más deprimido que él, ya que había perdido el último amigo de la infancia que le quedaba vivo. Por eso, y solo por eso, se dignaba a responder. Además se acercaba la luna llena. y no quería que el hombre sufriera aún más. Cogió una pluma y tinta negra y escribió sin demasiadas ganas.  
  
Profesor: Soy Harry. Estoy bien. No salgo de la casa y aunque me lo pidan no lo haré. No os preocupéis. Ya me avisarás para venirme a buscar el día de mi cumpleaños. Gracias.  
Harry Potter  
  
Le dio la carta a la lechuza con la que su antiguo profesor le había mandado la carta y se dejó caer en su cama. De repente se oyó un grito.  
  
Potter! ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi pequeño Dudley?!  
  
Una puerta se entreabrió dejando paso al muchacho, un poco bajo y demasiado delgado considerando sus quince años. Unas profundas ojeras le enmarcaban los ojos, verdes como esmeraldas, eran tan marcadas que ni las gafas podían disimularlas. Pero eso no parecía importarle. Bajó para ver qué se suponía que había hecho esta vez.  
  
- Yo no le he hecho nada, tía Petunia, he estado todo el día encerrado en mi habitación, tal como prometí. -respondió el chico. Su voz parecía proceder de otro mundo.  
  
Pues, ¿cómo me explicas esto? -Preguntó ella señalando una pequeña marca en el brazo de su hijo que se encontraba inconsciente- porque dudo que él se hiciera un tatuaje tan feo y vulgar. Y además ni siquiera parece bien hecho.  
  
¿Pu-Puedo verlo?  
  
Ya has oído a tu tía, muchacho. Sabemos que eso es una de tus anormalidades, así que no finjas. Te pasarás el resto de las vacaciones encerrado en tu habitación, no, mejor en la alacena.  
  
Vernon, ya sabes lo que nos dijeron, no podemos hacer eso. Vendrían y no quiero saber qué pueden llegar a hacernos.  
  
¿Pero puedo ver lo que se supone que he hecho o me voy a mi habitación?  
  
Bueno, chico, puedes verlo, pero ni se te ocurra tocarle.  
  
Lo que vio a continuación le dejó sin habla. De momento parecía tan solo una mancha borrosa, pero parecía hecho por un hechizo. Sabía que durante las próximas horas -no demasiadas- iría tomando forma. Y solo conocía a un ser que marcase a la gente de ese modo. En ver la cara que puso, su tía reaccionó.  
  
Vernon, sube a Dudley a su habitación y dale paracetamol, una aspirina o algo por el estilo. Yo me cuidaré del muchacho.  
  
Siéntate. Sé que sabes algo sobre el tatuaje, explícamelo.  
  
- No puedo, tía Petunia, me daréis la culpa a mi. Aunque de hecho, la tengo. Por cierto -dijo él obedeciendo a una corazonada- Dudley no llevaba alguna nota o algo así? Quizá en el bolsillo.  
  
Ahora lo miro. Tú no te muevas de aquí.  
  
Su tía volvió con un pedazo de pergamino en la mano. Estaba pálida como Harry nunca la había visto. De repente, y sin saber por qué, Harry recordó un hecho al que no había prestado demasiado atención el año anterior y estaba dispuesto a preguntarle a su tía sobre el tema. No creía que fuera cierto lo que le había dicho tantos meses atrás.  
  
Pero en aquel momento lo importante era la nota que ella llevaba en su mano. Se la tendió sin decir nada y se desmayó. Por suerte él consiguió cogerla junto a tiempo. La puso en el sofá y leyó la nota:  
  
Hola, Potter. Pronto lograré la forma de romper tu protección y luego nadie podrá impedirme acercarme a ti, ni siquiera ese viejo loco. Tómate eso como un aviso. Empieza a elegir: mortífago o la muerte.  
Lord Voldemort, P.D. Ah! Sí. empieza a despedirte de tu família ¡hahaha!  
  
Sabía que tendría que avisar a Dumbledore, pero supuso que bien podrían interceptar la carta. Por eso eligió hacer algo que nunca antes se le habría ocurrido. Sabía que Arabella estaba en casa, pero no podía salir de la de sus tíos. Y por seguridad mejor que su "familia" tampoco, así que ¿por qué no?  
  
Abrió la ventana y, asegurándose que la mayoría de los vecinos no pudiesen oírlo y rezando a Dios, a Buda o a quien fuese que la mujer estuviese despierta y que el cachivache que ésta tenía para saber si él la necesitaba funcionase, se puso a gritar.  
  
-¡Señora Figg! ¡Señora Figg!  
  
Por suerte una luz apareció un par de casas más abajo. Cuando notó que más luces aparecían por la calle se acercó a su tía.  
  
-Lo siento, todo es mi culpa.  
  
De hecho no del todo. De todas formas quería hablar contigo, aunque empecemos con lo importante. Sabes qué es el tatuaje, ¿no?  
  
Ahora vendrá una mujer y no deseo explicar lo mismo dos veces, por favor, espere un momento.  
  
No será una anormal como tú, ¿verdad?  
  
Bueno. no exactamente.  
  
¡Potter! Sabes que no quiero gente de este tipo dentro de mi casa. Pero ya hablaremos de esto más tarde si así lo deseas. Esta noche va a ser muy larga. Tan solo pido que tu tío no baje.  
  
¿Qué quería decirme?  
  
Nunca creí que te diría esto, chico, pero me tienes un poco preocupada. No comes desde que llegaste aquí, prácticamente no bebes. Si tienes algún problema puedes contármelo. Aunque no te tenga demasiado aprecio no me gusta ver así a un chico de casi dieciséis años, es antinatural. ¿Qué pasó el curso pasado que nos advirtieran de esa forma cuando fuimos a buscarte?  
  
No puedo explicárselo.  
  
Pues así, cuéntame lo del tatuaje, porqué supongo que sea quién sea esa mujer que dices que vendrá, estoy segura de que sabrá más que yo de qué va eso. ¿Tienes idea alguna de qué es sí o no?  
  
Sí, pero usted también, ¿verdad?  
  
__^o^__^o^__^o^__^o^__^o^__^o^__^o^__^o^__^o^__^o^__^o^__^o^__^o^__^o^__  
  
¡¡Hola a todos!! Bien, este es mi primer fic y ciertamente sé que tengo mucho que aprender.pero deseo ciertamente que os haya gustado y, a poder ser, que me dejéis algún review. para bueno o para malo, acepto de todo ^^u. Si tienes alguna sugerencia también házmela llegar. La acción aún no ha empezado. Pronto aparecerá un pequeño personaje. bueno, pequeño, pequeño. Ya lo veréis ;-) Besos, Khye 


	2. ¿en Hogwarts?

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, etc. ¡Hola!!! Gracias a los que habeis leído el fic, aunque no haya demasiados que me hayan dejado review. De todas formas, muchas gracias a Dark-Sabry por dejar un review. A ver qué opinas de este capítulo. espero que te guste y que me dejes un review ^^. Y a todos los otros, por favor, dejadme un review. Intentaré actualizar cada un o dos días, aunque no prometo nada. ¡¡¡Gracias por leer!!!  
  
___^o^__^o^__^ o^__^o^__^ o^__^o^__^ o^__^o^__^ o^__^o^__^ o^__^o^__^ o^___ CAPÍTULO 2: ¡¿EN HOGWARTS?!  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Tu crees que te lo preguntaría, si lo supiese? -La mujer intentaba parecer segura de si misma, pero se había puesto aún más blanca. Este detalle no pasó desapercibido a Harry.  
  
- Estoy seguro de que lo sabes. O por lo menos tienes alguna idea. Como el año pasado, ¿cómo conocías la existencia de los dementors? No creo que se lo oyeses a mis padres. ¡si seguramente ni siquiera te les acercabas! ¿Cómo pudiste oírles?  
  
En aquel momento sonó el timbre. Harry salió disparado a abrir la puerta dejando entrar a la señora Figg. La señora Dursley quedó pasmada mirando a la mujer.  
  
-¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿No será una anormal como el crío, verdad?  
  
-No hay tiempo para estas cosas. Señora Figg, ¿podría usted avisar a Dumbledore? Es importante y no me fío de las lechuzas, podrían interceptarlas. Es muy urgente, cuanto antes lo haga, mejor. Que venga él en persona.  
  
Arabella asintió. No sabía cuándo había crecido el niño tan de golpe. Pudo observar las ojeras y que había adelgazado considerablemente. Suponía que debía de ser algo gravísimo, sino no la habría llamado. Sabía por experiencia que cuando era algo referente a él se lo quedaba dentro. Preocupada e intrigada al mismo tiempo salió de la casa y se dirigió a la suya. Aunque fuese una squib estaba conectada a la red flu.  
  
La casa quedó en el más absoluto silencio. Harry no se atrevía a seguir hablando con su tía por miedo a que ésta le preguntara por lo que había pasado a finales del curso anterior. Pese a eso, algo le decía que, tarde o temprano, tendría que contárselo. Su mirada se dirigió inconscientemente a la chimenea. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Dumbledore se diera prisa. No tenía ni idea de lo que podía pasar con el tatuaje de su primo. Porque, francamente, le preocupaba más eso que la nota de Voldemort.  
  
-Harry, voy a ver como se encuentra mi hijo. Aprovecha para lavar los platos. Le diré a Vernon que vaya a dormir para que no se encuentre con estos anormales en casa. Y come algo, por favor, antes de que me acusen de no alimentar bien a su "salvador".  
  
Petunia se había quedado arriba, por lo que supuso que su tío estaría ya durmiendo. Eran casi las dos de la noche y aún no habían llegado. Quizá Dumbledore no estaba en Hogwarts como había supuesto. Si estaba de vacaciones y no podrían encontrarle, ¿qué pasaría con Dudley? Porque, aunque no lo apreciara, al fin y al cabo era su primo.  
  
Viajando en sus pensamientos se quedó dormido. Cuando despertó pudo ver que a su alrededor había cuatro, no, cinco sombras. No sabía quienes eran porque le habían caído las gafas. Una mano se las acercó.  
  
-Si alguien pudiera verle ahora, Potter, no creería que es usted el único capaz de salvar el mundo. Por favor explíquenos de una vez qué es lo que pasa, que llevamos un cuarto de hora esperando y nos han dicho que era importante. ¿O tan solo se trataba de un caprichito de héroe?  
  
Se puso las gafas y vio a su profesor de pociones. Seguramente los había sacado de en medio de una misión, porque su túnica estaba rasgada y quemada y tenía rasguños y heridas por todas partes. A su lado, Remus Lupin, que había mandado a callar a Snape, no parecía estar en mejores condiciones. Dumbledore, en cambio, llevaba una túnica azul celeste con bordados plateados y su barba parecía más larga que nunca.  
  
-Harry, por favor, tu tía se ha negado a contarnos nada, así que ¿podrías explicarnos qué ha ocurrido para que nos avisaras?  
  
-Es Dudley. Tiene una marca en el brazo que creo que es un tatuaje hecho con magia. Y me parece que ya sé quien es el responsable. Ha dejado una nota en el bolsillo de mi primo. -Se la acercó a Dumbledore. Éste la leyó y se la pasó a los otros miembros de la orden. Poco a poco todos iban cambiando la cara a una de más preocupación. Solo Snape se quedó igual, al final, añadió: "¿Podemos ver al chico?"  
  
Hasta este momento Harry no se había dado cuenta de la forma en que su tía miraba al profesor. Era miedo, pero no del mismo modo en el que miraba a Dumbledore y Lupin; era como. si le conociera de algo. La mujer se sobresaltó y después, temerosa, respondió:  
  
-Si su padre se entera me mata, pero adelante. Está arriba, por favor, no hagan ruido o Vernon despertará.  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Se encontraban en la habitación de Dudley. Snape le estaba observando el brazo y Dumbledore había salido un momento a buscar alguna cosa que los otros no entendieron muy bien. Harry empezaba a preocuparse: su profesor de pociones estaba tenso. Él nunca le había visto así, aunque claro, él intentaba mantenerse, por lo menos, a diez metros de su profesor; excepto en clase, ya que no tenía más remedio.  
  
Profesor, ¿es muy grave? ¿Podrán hacer algo por él? ¿Le podrán sacar esa marca?  
  
-Potter, ¿recuerda qué le dije? No estamos aquí para responder a sus preguntas, así que haga el favor de callar y dejarnos hacer nuestro trabajo. Váyase un rato a cualquier otra parte.  
  
-Pero no es justo, profesor. Es mi primo, aunque no le aprecie demasiado me siento responsable. ¿No puede entenderlo? ¿Es que usted nunca ha tenido alguien a quien se sienta atado aunque solo sea por un lazo familiar? ¡¿Usted no tiene familia?!  
  
-Esta vez ha sobrepasado los límites. Dumbledore oirá a hablar de esto. Él decidirá si hay que castigarlo o no, aunque juzgando por lo mimadito que es usted, dudo que le diga nada. Marchese, ¡venga!  
  
Mientras salía oyó que Snape murmuraba algo así como "eso me pasa siempre que intento ayudar a alguien de esta familia. la última vez oí las mismas palabras, solo que de otra boca. ¿verdad? Y luego, aún en un tono más bajo, añadió: tendremos que llevarnoslo en Hogwarts.  
  
-Pero Severus, los muggles no pueden entrar en Hogwarts, ni siquiera lo ven.  
  
-Alguien os contará algo importante después. Quédate con Potter. ___^o^__^o^__^ o^__^o^__^ o^__^o^__^ o^__^o^__^ o^__^o^__^ o^__^o^__^ o^___  
  
Bien, ¡hola de nuevo! Deseo que les haya gustado. Es corto, pero así subo un poco cada día. ¡¡¡¡¡Por favor, envíenme reviews!!!!! Acepto de todo. ¡¡¡Gracias por leer!!! 


	3. ¿Otro Snape?

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J.K.Rowling, Bloomsbury, Coca-Cola, y de medio mundo, pero por alguna extraña razón, no son míos. Lo único que quiero es pasar el rato. y, a ser posible, recibir algun que otro review. U_U  
  
¿Sabéis que en Catalunya el libro V saldrá un día antes que en España? ^^ Estoy ansiosa para leerlo en mi lengua, porque creo k se me pasaron algunos detalles, en inglés. ¡¡¡Ya falta poco!!!  
  
Este capítulo se lo dedico a NUSK. ¡¡¡Gracias por tu review!!! Jeje tranquila, que si sé que alguien me lee, seguiré escribiendo.  
  
Weno, a partir de ahora intentaré hacer los capítulos más largos; ahora. por favor, que alguien me deje algun review, porfis!!! K me parece k stoy sola x ahí. Si alguien lee esto k me deje un review o me mande un mail a khye_cat@yahoo.es ¡¡¡GRACIAS!!! :-D ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
CAPÍTULO 3: ¿OTRO SNAPE?  
  
Harry Potter estaba tendido en su cama a oscuras. Tenía la mirada perdida; los recientes acontecimientos pasaban una y otra vez por su mente. Estaba harto; era como ver una película quinientas veces seguidas, solo que cada vez atacaban una persona más. Y estaba seguro que los miembros de la Orden, con ese afán de protegerle de todo le habían estado ocultando montones de ataques mortífagos. Y él era el culpable de todas aquellas muertes; solo él.  
  
En menos de un mes habían asesinado a su padrino, habían atacado a su primo y le habían amenazado de muerte. Aunque eso último es lo que menos le importaba: empezaba a acostumbrarse a estar en peligro y últimamente lo único que le hacía sufrir es que los otros pudiesen morir por su culpa.  
  
Ya hacia las seis de la mañana seguía sin poder pegar ojo. De repente recordó la última frase que pronunció Snape cuando le mandó a la cama: "eso me pasa siempre que intento ayudar a alguien de esta familia. la última vez oí las mismas palabras, solo que de otra boca." ¿Qué habría querido decir? ¿Se referiría a sus padres o en algún momento habría tenído algun otro familiar? Ahora que lo pensaba quizá se había pasado un poquito con los gritos hacia Snape. ¿Y si se disculpaba? Al fin y al cabo el hombre tan solo quería ayudar a su primo. Por cierto, hacía rato que no se oía nada.  
  
Abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación. Se dirigió hasta el cuarto de su primo, pero la cama estaba vacía y no había rastros de Dudley o alguno de la Orden. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina por si su "pequeño" primito había despertado. No encontró a nadie; estaba solo.  
  
Después de verse la cara en el espejo del baño creyó conveniente comer algo y dormir un poco. Como sabía que no podría conciliar el sueño optó por tomarse una de las pastillas para dormir que su tía utilizaba cuando habían ido brujos a su casa..  
  
Remus Lupin se quitó la capa de invisibilidad. Deseaba que Harry no notara que se la había cogido. Por suerte finalmente se había dormido. Aunque fuese gracias a una patilla o como fuera que se llamara eso. Pronto llegarían Snape y Dumbledore y decidirían qué hacer. Probablemente tendría que quedarse alguien con el chico en Privet Drive, ya que no podían dejarle salir de allí; ni siquiera en Girmmauld Place estaría seguro.  
  
Harry empezó a moverse y abrió los ojos. Por suerte Remus había tenido el tiempo justo para guardar la capa en su baúl, por lo que el primero no pudo darse cuenta de que le había estado vigilando toda la noche. Lupin no estaba seguro de que esto le gustara.  
  
El muchacho cogió sus gafas y se las puso para luego dirigir su mirada al antiguo profesor de Crianza de Criaturas mágicas.  
  
-Buenos días, Harry.  
  
-Buenos días, profesor. ¿Dónde está Dudley?- El licántropo pudo observar que aunque había dormido aproximadamente unas tres horas el chico aún tenía unas grandes ojeras, quizá aún más marcadas que antes de irse a la cama.  
  
-Los otros aún no han llegado. Tendrás que esperarte a que lleguen, dudo que tarden mucho. Luego nos explicarán qué ha sucedido y decidirán qué hay que hacer con respecto a la amenaza.  
  
Harry supuso que se refería a qué harían con él y su rostro se ensombreció aún más. Remus notó que el chico se estaba culpando de todo, por lo que optó por entretenerle un poco. También él se sentía culpable, solo que de un modo un tanto distinto al suyo: él se sentía culpable por ser el último merodeador vivo -para él aquella rata estaba muerta-, por no haber podido salvar a los otros y por no poder hacer nada por Harry. A los dos les iría bien distraerse un poco.  
  
-¿Quieres que te ayude con tus deberes?  
  
-Oh, sí, claro. Solo me faltan los de historia de la magia y pociones, pero estos últimos no puedo hacerlos, porque si me pongo a calentar un caldero a mi tía le da algo. Y no quiero se el culpable de otra muerte. -Aquello no iba por buen camino, así que al final le convenció para jugar un par de partidas a ajedrez mágico.  
  
Cuando unas horas después llamaron al timbre estaban los dos mirando la televisión; después de perder durante tres partidas seguidas Harry le había propuesto mirar si hacían alguna cosa entretenida en la tele. Este había accedido, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué era eso de "tevison".  
  
Lupin no le dejó levantar del sofá. Cogió su varita y se dirigió hacia la puerta. La abrió y después de asegurarse de que no había peligro la bajó dejando entrar a Dumbledore, Snape y Tonks. No había ni rastro de Petunia y Dudley y Harry se preguntó por primera vez dónde estaría su tío.  
  
* * * * *  
  
-No hay más remedio; Harry, tendrás que quedarte aquí todo el año, no podrás volver a Hogwarts. Te asignaremos un tutor que te irá dando todas las clases y que llevará los deberes a Hogwarts.  
  
-Pero profesor, ¡no puede hacerme esto! Hogwarts es lo único que hace que me mantenga en vida! Esto es imposible. Además, Hogwarts es muchísimo más seguro que esta casa: aquí llegaron los dementores, atacaron a mi primo, me man.- Dumbledore le interrumpió- "¡Para, muchacho, respira! De acuerdo, le veo el punto, pero tendrás que quedarte allí: no podrás salir en ningún momento. Se han acabado las salidas a Hosgmeade, los paseos a media noche y el quidditch".  
  
-¿Albus, crees que esto es lo correcto? -murmuró Lupin sin que Harry pudiese oírlo  
  
-No, pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer. No quiero arriesgar nada, ya se han perdido suficientes vidas. Si lo dejamos aquí como queríamos acabaría peor que muerto, además, es cierto que las barreras de protección se están debilitando y yo me pregunto por qué.  
  
-Harry, prepara tu baúl con todas tus cosas. Nos vamos a Hogwarts.  
  
-Profesor, ¿dónde está mi tío? ¿Y mi tía y Dudley? ¿Habéis conseguido curarle?  
  
-Ya tendremos tiempo para responder estas cosas después. Date prisa, que el viaje cuanto antes lo llevemos a cabo mejor: hasta las paredes escuchan, sabes. Iremos en un trasladador. Ahora deberemos salir fuera, las barreras antimagia no permiten que los trasladadores funcionen aquí.  
  
Fueron a un parque que se encontraba a pocos minutos de la calle Privet. Dumbledore le alargó un pequeño pedazo de neumático y empezó a contar: 10.9.8. empezaron a salir mortífagos por todas partes. A Harry le dolía la cicatriz. Se desmayó y cayó al suelo. Una sombra se acercó.  
  
-Bien, bien. Así que intentabas escaparte de mi. ¿No te han contado que eso no es ser Gryffindor? ¡Oh, pobrecito! Pero si se ha desmayado. Bueno, pero esta vez no esperaré a que despierte. solo dormido le hará efecto. -En este momento se oyó un grito ahogado "¡zero!" y los miembros de la orden desaparecieron. El único que se había dado cuenta del desmayo del chico a tiempo y, por lo tanto, el único que había logrado desenganchar su dedo del neumático era Snape.  
  
Voldemort iba a lanzar un hechizo. Movió la varita "¡esklerustium nagavasski hwlgurum!" sin duda era magia negra. Snape sin pensar se lanzó en busca del rayo que salía de la varita en el mismo momento en el que se oía un "plop". Después una luz blanca lo inundó todo.  
  
Un instante más tarde, cuando pudo volver a abrir los ojos Seveus ya no vio a los encapuchados ni a Voldemort. Delante de él había Dumbledore con Potter en brazos. Y a su lado. a su lado había otro muchacho de unos dieciséis años que le resultaba familiar.  
  
* _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ *  
  
Los pasillos estaban desiertos. Harry acababa de despertar en el despacho de Dumbledore. Allí había algunos de los miembros de la Orden: Lupin, Snape, Tonks, Arthur Weasley y Arabella Figg. No estaba seguro de querer oír lo que le iban a decir, pero deseaba que le tranquilizasen un poco.  
  
-Harry, tu primo y tu tía están aquí, en Hogwarts. Se ha hecho una excepción, por lo que gracias a un hechizo pueden ver el castillo sin problemas. Se quedarán aquí hasta que Dudley esté completamente bien. Deberás pasar el máximo tiempo posible con Petunia, ya sabes que su sangre es lo que puede salvarte de los mortífagos, aunque no de Voldemort.  
  
-Señor, ¿cómo está? ¿Habéis podido quitarle la marca? ¿Puedo verle? ¿Y qué ha pasado antes? Solo recuerdo tener un gran dolor en la cicatriz.  
  
-Después. Primero tiene que quedarte clara una cosa. Durante el resto del verano vivirás aquí. Como Remus tiene mucho trabajo que hacer y Severus tiene que permanecer aquí igualmente, te quedarás con él. Sé que seréis capaces de convivir sin una niñera, aunque siempre que podamos volveremos aquí. La profesora Mc.Gonagall también estará aquí.  
  
-¿Y no puedo ir con Mc.Gonagall, pues?  
  
-Harry, sé que será duro para ti, pero Minerva estará con tu tía y tu primo. Prefiero no arriesgarme a dejar a tu tía con Snape. ¡Solo dios sabe qué podría pasar! Además durante el día podrás ir con tus familiares, mas bien deberás estar con ellos obligatoriamente, ya que  
  
-Ya lo sé, la sangre. ¿Y mi tío, dónde está?  
  
-En casa de una hermana, creo que Petunia dijo que se llamaba Marge. ¿Puede ser?  
  
-Er. sí, gracias. ¿Y él accedió a que os llevaseis a su hijo aquí, en Hogwarts?  
  
-Bueno, en realidad no sabe que está aquí. Cree que en estos momentos se encuentra tranquilo en su casa. Con un par de hechizos hemos conseguido que fuese con su hermana, que por lo visto está n poco enferma y necesitaba ayuda con unos perros.  
  
Harry se entristeció hasta tal punto que pareció que iba a llorar. Los otros no sabían a qué venía aquello, hasta que él habló. "Profesor, ¿puedo tener un perro?" Dumbledore sonrió. "Si Severus te deja, por mi no hay ningún problema". La triste mirada de Harry se dirigió hasta éste inquisidoramente. "Ya hablaremos de eso luego, aunque no creo que sea conveniente, podría deprimirse aún más. Además, los perros no están permitidos en esta escuela. Y las normas son para todos, incluso para usted, San Potter".  
  
-Severus, no te pases. -Snape estaba aún más sarcástico que de costumbre y Harry suponía por qué. Tenía que pedirle perdón. Se había pasado la noche anterior. Él realmente no quería hacer sufrir a nadie más. Bajó la mirada. Snape no podía entender que aquél chico fuese el mismo que le había enfrentado tantas veces, el mismo que se suponía que tenía que liberar el mundo. -De acuerdo, lo pensaré.  
  
-Gracias, señor.  
  
-Ahora, Harry, Snape te acompañará hasta tu nueva habitación. No podrás salir hasta medio día. Entonces Remus pasará a bucarte para que puedas visitar a tu primo.  
  
* _ * _ * _ * _ * _ * _ *  
  
Snape se acercó a un tapiz verde con muchas serpientes entrelazadas. Estaban en las mazmorras y Harry supuso que el mal humor que tenía siempre el hombre podría ser debido al lugar donde pasaba el día.  
  
Era una sala grande y espaciosa llena de frascos y libros y muchos cuadros y tapices de serpientes de todas clases. Casi todo era verde. Harry arrugó la nariz; definitivamente intentaría no pasar demasiado tiempo allí o acabaría tornándose un poco. "slytherieño".  
  
El profesor abrió una puerta y le mostró la que sería su habitación durante lo que quedaba de verano. No estaba tan mal como creía. Se habían tomado la molestia de no dejárselo todo en verde y no había serpientes.  
  
Era una habitación bastante grande, había una cama de un tamaño considerable, un armario espacioso y un escritorio. También había algunas estanterías con libros y un sofá. Su baúl ya estaba allí.  
  
-Espero que sea de su agrado, ahora le dejaré solo. Tengo que trabajar y usted ya es un poco mayor como para necesitar una niñera, así que, sime permite.  
  
-Señor, yo -Snape le miró- yo quería pedirle disculpas por todo lo que le dije ayer. No pretendía meterme en su vida privada ni entrometerme en asuntos de familia. No es asunto mío. Es solo que estaba muy nervioso.  
  
-No se preocupe, estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de frases provenientes de su familia. -Snape debió creer que había hablado demasiado, porque se giró de golpe y se dirigió hacia la puerta.  
  
De repente se abrió el tapiz dando paso a Remus que iba con un chico de la edad de Harry aproximadamente. Tenía la piel muy blanca, el cabello negro y un poco largo y unos ojos también negros muy fríos.  
  
-¿Quién eres tú? -Para ti soy Snape -respondió el muchacho- el señor Snape. La mirada de Harry se dirigió lentamente hacia su profesor de pociones.  
  
¿Os ha gustado? ¿No? Por favor, ¡¡¡mandadme algún review!!! Tan solo hay que pulsar al go y escribir algo. 


	4. Snape, a secas

¡¡¡Hola!!! ¿K tal? ¡¡¡muchísimas gracias!!! no tenéis ni idea de la ilusión que dan estos reviews, por lo menos en mi caso ^^. Le alegran el día a una... aunque sea de noche. Seguro k mañana me levanto contenta XD. Bueno, tengo k deciros que aunque kería hacer los capítulos más largos no podrá ser, porque me he hecho daño en un dedo y me cuesta un poco escribir... Os dejo con es capítulo. Las respuestas de los reviews, abajo.  
  
-----*----*-----*----*-----*----*-----*----*-----*-----*----*----*-----*--- *-----*-----*----*-----*----*----*---*----*----*  
  
CAPÍTULO 4: SNAPE, A SECAS.  
  
Con todas sus fuerzas Harry consiguió formular la pregunta que tenía en mente: "¿cómo?" Su profesor de pociones no estaba en mejores condiciones. Pese haber visto al chico un momento después de defender a Potter, aún no le había oído hablar. Ahora entendía de qué le sonaba el muchacho: era clavado a él mismo a los 16 años.  
  
Remus habló: "Severus, siento darte esta noticia, pero eres el único que puede hacerlo... Tendrás que cuidarte de Snape, también." Los ojos del profesor se abrieron mucho, suspiró, tendría que haberlo imaginado: McGonagall nunca había podido con un Snape. Mientras, el otro murmuraba "Señor Snape".  
  
- Bien, de acuerdo, si no hay más remedio que este...  
  
- No lo hay, si no, no te hubiésemos elegido. Sabemos que tienes mucho trabajo que hacer, pero no podíamos intercambiar tu trabajo con el de Minerva... No podemos arriesgarnos a lo de la última vez.  
  
- Lo comprendo. Tampoco yo creo estar preparado. Bien, lo haré, pero tendréis que pedir a los elfos que pongan una cama más en la habitación. Y tú -dijo dirigiéndose ahora al muchacho que lo miraba todo con aire despectivo, aunque también con un interés mal disimulado- ¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
- Snape, Snape a secas. Señor Snape, para usted.  
  
- Lo siento, alteza, pero me refiero al nombre de pila. Aquí, el único señor Snape soy yo. ¿Puede decirme su nombre, sí, o no? ¿O es que acaso se olvidaron de ponerle uno? Porque a una persona distinguida, le ponen por lo menos veinte...  
  
- Eso será en su mundo, no en el mío.  
  
Harry se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo hasta el punto de aplazar la tristeza que le causó la muerte de su padrino. Aunque el recién llegado no le inspiraba más simpatía que el viejo Snape, era agradable ver alguien que enfrentara a éste sin temor. Al final Lupin tuvo que poner paz a aquella discusión a lo Snape. Después de dejar un par de indicaciones más les dejó solos con el profesor de pociones.  
  
- Bien. Des del momento en el que permanecéis aquí tenéis que obedecerme. Ahora comeremos y os iréis directos a la cama. Y sin quejas, ¿entendido?  
  
- Pero Snape, a esta hora ni los bebés duermen, ¡es mediodía!  
  
- Profesor Snape. Por lo que veo tendré que tratarlo igual que a Potter, con mano de hierro. Sino no habrá quien lo aguante. Me han dejado claro que ustedes dos deben dormir mucho hoy. Mañana será otro día. Tómense estas pociones y a dormir. Y, ¿le importaría mucho darme su nombre?  
  
- Snape, Snape a secas -repitió el chico.  
  
-Muy bien. Queda castigado sin salir de aquí hasta nuevo aviso ¿entendido?  
  
En ver que no le quedaba más remedio el muchacho asintió, aunque sin cambiar la cara de superioridad. Por primera vez Severus se preocupó seriamente por el chico: quizá era cierto que no tenía nombre; no sería la primera vez que sucedía esto. pensó, recordando con una sonrisa melancólica.  
  
Harry no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos: ¡Snape estaba sonriendo! Quizá su depresión le causaba alucinaciones. Cerró los ojos. Volvió a abrirlos y vio lo mismo. El aludido debió darse cuenta de lo que hacía, porque inmediatamente cambió la cara.  
  
- Venga, vamos a comer.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Oyó un grito. Eran las tres de la madrugada. No era posible, la poción era muy fuerte, demasiado para que los muchachos pusiesen tener pesadillas. También él debía dormir, pero no podía dejarle así. Se levantó y fue hacia la habitación dónde dormían los dos chicos.  
  
Potter estaba teniendo una pesadilla. O quizá no. sabía perfectamente que su mente estaba conectada a Lord Voldemort, así que optó por despertarle. Sabía que si tiempo atrás hubiese hecho esto el que no debe ser nombrado le habría matado. Pero no ahora: su vida ya corría peligro: había salvado al inútil de Potter por acto reflejo sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias: ya no podía seguir como espía.  
  
-¡Potter! Despiértese, por favor. -al ver que no lo conseguía empezó a sacudirle. -¡Quinientos puntos menos para Gryffindor! -el chico gruñó, pero seguía dormido. Pese a la pesadilla o lo que fuese lo que estaba haciendo Lord Voldemort la poción seguía haciendo efecto. No tenía más remedio que suministrable el antídoto, aunque después no pudiese dormir.  
  
En medio de gritos se tragó el líquido viscoso que su profesor le puso en la boca. Abrió los ojos. Severus pudo ver que los verdes ojos de Harry estaban inundados de lágrimas. Éste intentaba contenerlas, pero no podía. Acababa de revivir por enésima vez la muerte de Cedric, la "reencarnación" de Voldemort y la caída de Sirius detrás del velo y finalmente Voldemort le había hablado: "En cuanto salgas de tu cárcel mis mortífagos te esperaran para acabar contigo. No podrás permanecer aquí demasiado tiempo. Mis seguidores conseguirán que te escapes."  
  
-¿Qué le ha pasado, Potter? ¿Ha sido tan solo una pesadilla o algo más? Supongo que se da cuenta de que esto que está haciendo puede romper su gran popularidad. "San Potter no consigue bloquear su mente y, además, llora". Sería un buen titular, ¿no cree?  
  
Harry no contestó, tan solo bajó la mirada. Se secó las lagrimas y quiso mirar por la ventana, pero se acordó que allí no había ninguna. Snape le miró. ¡Era tan distinto del niño que había llegado casi seis años antes! Tendría que volver a empezar las clases de Occlumency, aunque él hubiese fisgoneado en sus recuerdos también él entraba en su mente, así que no tenía por qué enfadarse tanto como lo había hecho.  
  
-Venga, Potter. Alegre esa cara. Sabe que a él le habría gustado que, pasara lo que pasara, sonriese siempre. Viva por él y por sus padres, sabe que están con usted. -No lo podía creer, ¡Snape estaba siendo amable con él! Lo mínimo que podía hacer era sonreír.  
  
-Bueno, por esta vez me conformaré con esto, pero la próxima quiero una sonrisa de verdad. Si quiere volveremos a emprender las clases de Occlumency, aunque con Snape. no sé si podré dárselas. Por hoy no podrá dormir. Si quiere puede hacer deberes.  
  
-¿Y no puedo escribir a mis amigos?  
  
-No, ya sabe que tiene prohibido cualquier contacto con el exterior.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
El chico Snape se despertó. Era casi mediodía. Severus había intentado una vez más la occlumency con Harry, pero el chico seguía sin conseguirlo. Ahora se encontraba leyendo un libro sobre quidditch.  
  
Al oír ruido se levantó y saludó al chico. Después de un rato de silencio probó con lo mismo que habían probado todos.  
  
-¿En verdad te llamas solo Snape o tienes otro nombre?  
  
-Snape, Snape a secas.  
  
-----*----*-----*----*-----*----*-----*----*-----*-----*----*----*-----*--- *-----*-----*----*-----*----*----*---*----*----*  
  
¡Ya está! Lo siento, pero ya dije que sería cortito. Bien, ya sabéis, tan solo tenéis que pulsar al go y escribir vuestra opinión, sugerencias, quejas. ¡¡¡No os costará nada y me haréis feliz!!!!  
  
KAT BASTED: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias. Me alegro de que te guste ^^. Vamos a ver, ya ves como está el panorama Snape-Snape. U_U. Espero que me dejes otro review.  
  
DUARE: ^^ xips, soy catalana, de cerca de Figueres. ¡Me gusta que una catalana me lea! Hehe xoc aixi, jo.. Spero k me envies otro review.  
  
KACO MALFOY DE SNAPE: gracias por tu fic. Espero k sigas leyendo.  
  
Dejadme reviews, por favor. Tened compasión de una pobre patosa k se hace daño jugando a basquet.hacedlo por los patosos del deporte. ¬¬u si, esa soy yo. U_U 


	5. ¿Qué pasa con los tatuajes?

¡¡¡¡¡¡WENAS!!!!!!!  
  
Capítulo dedicado a Kat Basted y Duare, creo k son las únicas que me leen... ¡¡Para vosotras!!!  
  
Esta vez he tenido menos reviews... :'( El próximo capítulo lo subiré si tengo, por lo menos, 5. Que no os cuesta nada, solo es pulsar el go y escribir lo que queráis. Aunque solo sea un "ánimos" o "tu fic no me convence". Lo que sea, pero cinco reviews.  
  
Bueno, espero que ahora con la salida del 5º libro me lea más gente... Al final en catalán salió igual que en español... pero weno, lo que importa es que así todos podemos leerlo al mismo tiempo ^^.  
  
-----^o^-----^o^-----^o^-----^o^-----^o^-----^o^-----^o^-----^o^-----^o^---- -^o^----------^o^-----^o^-----^o^  
  
CAPÍTULO 5: ¿QUÉ PASA CON LOS TATUAJES?  
  
Severus y Snape (n.a./ ya sé que suena raro, pero...) le acompañaron a la enfermería para que pudiese estar un poco con su tía y su primo. Harry temía la reacción de Petunia. Si hubiese sido por él habría entrado para ver como se encontraba su primo y habría salido rápidamente. Pero por ordenes de Dumbledore debía pasar el mayor tiempo posible cerca de "la sangre de su madre". Y seguiría las órdenes al pie de la letra, no quería de ninguna manera provocar otra muerte por no hacer caso a la gente.  
  
-Potter, debo pedirle que se comporte. Snape –al ver la cara de dicho muchacho rectificó, no era el momento de otro arranque del chico, no en la enfermería- el señor Snape y yo estaremos en mi despacho.  
  
-Profesor... -dijo con voz temblorosa  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-¿No podrían ustedes quedarse un poco conmigo? –El hombre le miró con la cara desencajada. El muchacho había cambiado mucho. ¡Le estaba pidiendo que se quedase con él! Definitivamente sus tíos habrían sido muy malos... ¿Pero qué habría hecho Petunia para que él la temiese de esta forma? ¿Tan malos eran sus tíos con él?  
  
-Lo siento, señor Potter, pero yo tengo prohibida la entrada a la enfermería. La reacción de su tía sería aún–al darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir calló. Y volviendo al tono que utilizaba siempre con él replicó –¿Acaso el señor "yo-soy-el-mejor" Potter tiene miedo?  
  
Después de oír esto no podía admitirlo, de ninguna manera. Decidió que lo que tuviera que pasar, pasaría, aunque estaba intrigado por lo que el profesor Snape había estado a punto de decir... Calló y abrió la puerta.  
  
Murmuró un "gracias" casi imperceptible al profesor y éste le contestó que pasaría a por él dentro de un par de horas. Se giró y vio la profesora McGonagall. Parecía un poco preocupada, aunque mantenía la cara severa de siempre.  
  
-Hola, Potter. Su tía y su primo están allí –dijo señalando la última cama. Las cortinas no dejaban que Harry pudiese ver las personas que había dentro. Se acercó silenciosamente y se quedó quieto delante de las cortinas.  
  
Minerva se quedó sin habla. El que meses antes había sido un chico fuerte y alegre no era el que tenía delante, de ninguna forma. Tenía unas ojeras tan marcadas que parecía una calavera. Su piel era pálida, demasiado. Y estaba más delgado de lo que era normal en él, lo que en términos reales significa que estaba esquelético. Ya no había ni una pizca de vida en su cara. Lo único que le impulsaba a vivir era el hecho de no estar muerto.  
  
-Venga, Potter, no tema entrar ahí, nadie se lo va a comer... -Harry a miró un momento y luego entró. Su tía estaba sentada en una silla, dormida. Y su primo... parecía dormir, pero algo le decía a Harry que no era eso exactamente lo que sucedía...  
  
-¿Aún no ha despertado? –Por toda respuesta McGonagall negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Potter, ¿ha llevado alguna tarea para hacer? No, profesora.  
  
-Bien, aquí tengo algunos libros que te pueden servir para hacer los deberes de mi clase, supongo que no los has hecho, ¿me equivoco?  
  
-No, profesora.  
  
-Bien, ahora te los dejo para que puedas hacer algo mientras tus familiares no despiertan. Madamme Pompfrey está en casa de una prima suya que está enferma, así que tendremos que esperar a que venga alguien de la orden. Ayer Albus le dio unas pociones, pero no sabemos si han hecho efecto, pues el muchacho no parece haber reaccionado a nada.  
  
-¿Puedo ver su brazo?  
  
La profesora suspiró. No podía impedírselo. –De acuerdo, pero no despierte a su tía.  
  
El brazo de Dudley estaba todo lleno de costras, casi parecían escamas rojas y negras. El tatuaje poco a poco iba tomando forma. Ya se veía claramente que sería una calavera, aunque quizá si no lo hubiese sabido de antemano no se habría dado cuenta. Empezaba a temer que no podrían hacer nada, y todo sería, otra vez, culpa suya, únicamente suya.  
  
En ver que la cara de Harry cambiaba McGonagall se preocupó. Este chico acabaría mal, muy mal, si no hacían alguna cosa. Quizá un perro, como había pedido, no sería tan malo. No podían obligarle a olvidar, en cambio un compañero canino quizá serviría para sacarle de su cabeza, ya que tendría que dedicar algo de tiempo al animal. Hablaría con Severus. Al fin y al cabo éste no había negado la posibilidad, por lo que, seguramente, accedería. Pero volvamos a la enfermería.  
  
Harry pasó suavemente el índice por el tatuaje, resiguiendo lentamente el contorno de la mancha negra. De pronto sintió una punzada muy fuerte en la cicatriz. Se alejó de un salto.  
  
-¿Pasa algo, señor Potter?  
  
- No, nada. –El dolor se había ido tan rápidamente como había venido. Miró la profesora a los ojos, inquisitivos. –Es solo que al tocarlo... nada, que he sentido una pequeña punzada en la cicatriz. –Sabía que de nada serviría insistir, pero, a juzgar por la cara del chico, no era tan pequeña, la punzada.  
  
-¿Tiene idea de si eso puede considerarse normal o, por el contrario es una cosa que sucede exclusivamente con la marca de su primo?  
  
-N.no,no lo sé –dijo tartamudeando un poco.  
  
-Voy a avisar a Severus. Albus enseguida que llegue vendrá. No te muevas de aquí, por favor. Si alguno de los dos despierta no dejes que se muevan... por favor. ¡Ah! Empieza los deberes, venga.  
  
*------------------------*--------------------------*----------------------- -*----------------*-------------------*  
  
.  
  
Habían pasado ya cinco minutos cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron la profesora McGonagall y los dos Snape. La cara de Severus no expresaba ningún tipo de emoción, pero Harry, sin saber como, notaba que estaba preocupado. Pero, ¿por quién? Porque por él seguro que no, nadie se preocuparía por él.  
  
- Vamos a ver, Potter. Minerva me ha dicho que has notado algo extraño al tocar la marca de tu primo. Vamos a ver qué pasa si tocas la mía. Se arremangó la manga de la túnica y dejó que Harry acercara el dedo a su marca. Su cara de asco mostraba lo mucho que odiaba aquél tatuaje y Harry se preguntó una vez más por qué el hombre había hecho aquello y porqué Dumbledore le había perdonado, sin saber que antes del fin del verano, mucho antes, tendría la respuesta a esta pregunta.  
  
No notaba nada, solo el tacto de una piel caliente (n.a./ no seáis malpensados... ¬¬). Cuando llegó a la serpiente sin ser consciente cerró los ojos y vio un muchacho de unos diecisiete años peleando con otro que se parecía a él. No quería caer en el mismo error de antaño y alejó el dedo rápidamente.  
  
El hombre se había dado cuenta de algo, como si alguien entrara en su mente, pero la Occlumency no había funcionado y no sabía exactamente qué había pasado.  
  
- Lo siento –murmuró el Harry.  
  
- ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Qué es lo que sientes?  
  
- Que he entrado en la mente del profesor. Pero no sé si tiene algo que ver esto con Dudley... No me ha dolido la cicatriz para nada.  
  
- Hablaré con Albus en cuanto llegue. Ahora mismo voy a mirar si está en –Severus le indicó que callara. Decir que iba al cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix podía causar una conmoción en Harry.  
  
- Si uno de los dos despierta, aunque el chico lo dudo, dale un poco de desayuno, por favor.  
  
- Pero Minerva, ¿no puedo ir yo? ¡Sabes perfectamente que no puedo quedarme aquí! No te acuerdas de lo que provocamos la última vez?  
  
-Por dios, Severus, erais unos críos y estaban los otros por medio, ahora...  
  
-Entendido, pero date prisa. –Minerva salió de la enfermería.  
  
- Snape, acérquese. ¿Ha recibido educación mágica?  
  
-"Señor" Snape. (n.a./ si habéis visto Piratas del Caribe, lo dice en el mismo tono que Jack cuando dice Capitán Sparrow... ^^).  
  
-Vamos, dejémoslo ya, sí? ¿Está seguro de que no tiene nombre?  
  
-Soy el Señor Snape.  
  
-Este muchacho no tiene remedio –suspiró Severus. –Bien, pues pronto le buscaremos un nombre. Y ahora, ¿puede responder a mi pregunta?  
  
-Sí, señor. Voy a cursar el sexto curso.  
  
-Pues mire, haga los mismos deberes que Potter. Así ambos tendrán algo a lo que dedicar su tiempo y podrán ayudarse, aunque dudo que "San Potter" acepte recibir ayuda..." –Al ver la cara de Harry no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Sabía que no estaba bien lo que iba a hacer, pero no pudo evitarlo. Parecía tan deprimido... -Venga, Harry, que si se porta bien y come un poco le dejaré tener un perro.  
  
- ¿De verdad, profesor?  
  
- Solo si se porta bien, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-Sí –La cara del joven había cambiado un poco.  
  
Hacía ya un par de minutos que los chicos trabajaban y Severus leía un libro de aburridas pociones cuando oyeron un poco de ruido. Petunia se había despertado y Severus no sabía qué hacer. Al final optó por ofrecerle desayuno adoptando su típico tono frío de voz.  
  
- Buenos días, ¿se encuentra mejor?  
  
-¡Tú! –Al ver la cara del hombre, los ojos del cual giraron indicando a Potter decidió responder. –Sí, estoy un poco mejor. ¿Y Dudley?  
  
- De momento no ha dado señales de mejora. ¿Quiere algo para desayunar?  
  
- Si no le importa un huevo frito con un poco de bacon y zumo de piña.  
  
- Está bien. –Picó de manos y llamó a un elfo doméstico. Tía Petunia, como observó Harry, no parecía sorprendida. –¿podría traernos un huevo frito con bacon, un zumo de piña, un café y algo para los chicos?  
  
El elfo era Dobby. Al mirar a los dos jóvenes que trabajaban saltó corriendo hacia Harry. -¡Señor Potter! ¡Señor Potter! –Harry levantó la vista y no pudo evitar sonreír.  
  
-Hola Dobby. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que soy Harry? –Dijo mientras el elfo le abrazaba por la cintura.  
  
-P.pero señor, ya sabe que no puedo... -el rostro de Harry se ensombreció- de acuerdo se... Harry. ¿Qué quiere que le traiga? –Harry iba a responder "nada" cuando el otro dijo que ya buscaría algo y desapareció con un plop.  
  
En dos minutos volvió y todos comieron, incluso Harry. En medio del silencio se oyeron unos pasos en el pasillo. La puerta se abrió y entraron Dumbledore y McGonagall. Ambos parecían preocupados.  
  
Contaron todo lo que había pasado a Dumbledore. Después éste dijo que quería visitar a Dudley y dejó que Harry y Snape se quedasen, pero hizo salir a petunia y a Severus.  
  
*----------------*--------------------*--------------------*--------------- *------------*----------*-----------*  
  
Ya fuera Petunia se atrevió a romper el silencio.  
  
-¿Severus?  
  
-¿Sabes el tiempo que hace que no me llaman así, Albus aparte?  
  
-Hm... déjame pensar... unos... ¿quince años? –Severus sonrió, una sonrisa de verdad, una como nadie le había visto desde mucho tiempo atrás.  
  
-Creo que te has acercado bastante. ¿Cómo te va todo?  
  
-Ya lo ves... No hay remedio. Es mi familia, nadie puede evitar que pasen cosas extrañas... Pero, ¿podrías explicarme qué le pasa al hijo de mi er... al chico éste?  
  
-¿Aún continúas así? No tienes remedio, no tienes ni idea de lo difícil que es esto para él. Ya sé que yo le trato pero que tú, pero, al fin y al cabo, soy Severus Snape. En cambio tú... con todo lo que pasó... Aún no ha superado lo de finales del curso anterior, es muy difícil para él.  
  
-¿Pero qué pasó?  
  
-¿En serio no lo sabes?  
  
-Pese a lo que puedas creer no soy una bruja como tú –la palabra bruja la dijo con asco-, así que no tengo poderes para entender qué le pasa a la gente sin que me lo expliquen.  
  
-Verás... creo que no va a ser fácil para ti, pero no tengo más remedio. Sirius Black, que no era culpable de los cargos que se le inculcaban, murió o algo peor al acabar el pasado curso. Y Harry estuvo allí. Él cree que todo fue su culpa porque el que no debe ser nombrado le lavó el cerebro para que fuese al departamento de Misterios, y para salvarle, Sirius...  
  
- No puede ser, no puedes decirme esto, simplemente no puedes...-Petunia empezó a llorar. Al final se desplomó al suelo y Severus la cogió en brazos, abrió la puerta y la dejó en una cama.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado, Severus?  
  
-Le he contado los hechos del curso pasado.  
  
-¡¿Qué has hecho qué?! No tendrías que haberlo hecho...  
  
Harry y Snape lo estaban escuchando todo, aunque no parecía que se enterasen de nada...  
  
- Por lo menos no hemos acabado como la última vez...  
  
- Severus, ¡la última vez estaban Sirius y James, pero ahora todo será distinto! ¡tendrías que ser más responsable, ya no tienes quince años!  
  
Débiles lágrimas empezaron a recorrer el rostro de Harry. Se levantó para pedir explicaciones, pero al recordar a Sirius y lo oído anteriormente no pudo más y cayó al suelo, desmaiado.  
  
-----^o^-----^o^-----^o^-----^o^-----^o^-----^o^-----^o^-----^o^-----^o^---- -^o^--^o^-----^o^-----^o^----- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡WOLAS!!!!!!!!!!! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Empezáis a ver la relación entre Petunia y los otros? ¿Qué pasará con los tatuajes? ¿Por qué Harry nota cosas extrañas al tocarlos? Hehe la respuesta cuando tenga 5 reviews ^^. Venga, que no os cuesta nada, solo un par de minutitos...  
  
KAT BASTED: ¡¡¡Wolas!!! ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review! XD creo k vas a tener que esperarte un poco para saber de donde viene el pequeño Snape... ¿Y qué te parecería si apareciese otro muchacho? XD... ya verás... de momento te dejo con tus dudas... :-P ¡A ver si me dejas otro review!  
  
DUARE: Digo lo mismo... ¡muchas gracias! Quizá en el próximo capítulo os diga algo del chico Snape, pero aún no sé... quizá os dejo agonizando un poco más... Espero leer tu opinión sobre este capítulo también.  
  
Para dejarme cualquier tipo de comentario, alabanzas, tomatazos, criticas, preguntas... TODO, pulsad al go y escribid.  
  
Khye  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	6. Visitas

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son míos (excepto algunos que aparecerán poco a poco), pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury y a montones de asociaciones, pero a mi no...  
  
Esta vez es un capítulo cortito y no hay demasiada acción, pero el próximo... bueno, para saber qué pasará tengo que tener 6 reviews... ;-) que seguro que alguien puede darme algun consejo... Por cierto, ¿alguien podría explicarme cómo se ponen las letras en cursiva o en negrita? Es que no lo consigo...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
CAPÍTULO 6: VISITAS  
  
Estaba en una cama. Aquél olor le resultaba vagamente familiar. ¡Claro! Se encontraba en una cama de la enfermería. Seguro. Pero, ¿Por qué? No recordaba que hubiese pasado nada esta vez. ¿O quizá sí?  
  
A su lado alguien hablaba. Conoció la voz fácilmente: sin duda alguna era Snape, el profesor (n.a./ Que ahora todo hay que aclararlo... U_U). Pero él nunca le había oído hablar con aquella voz, una voz que era "casi" humana. Quería oír qué decía, pero estaba hablando demasiado bajo. Decidió levantarse.  
  
- Pero es que no sé como pudo suceder esto. Tu tendrías que haberlo superado todo hace ya mucho tiempo... y él, bueno, es un muchacho un poco raro –añadió con una mueca de disgusto -. Tan solo nombrar su nombre y ambos caísteis desmayados en cuanto lo oísteis...  
  
- Pero es que eso no es posible, Severus, no... Sirius no puede estar... -y su tía Petunia rompió a llorar. Harry, que ya había empezado a levantarse vio que ella estaba en otra cama de la enfermería conversando con Snape (profesor), que estaba sentado a su lado.  
  
Potter cayó de espaldas en su cama de forma que hizo un poco de ruido, que provocó que el profesor de pociones notara finalmente que había despertado. Se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia él.  
  
- Buenos días, Potter. Tómese éste poción y no se mueva de la cama. Ha estado dos días sin despertar, y no quisiera que el director me riñera por maltratarlo...  
  
-¡¿Dos días?! Pero eso no es posible, si –después debió pensar que no era momento de preocuparse de tonterías, porque no acabó la frase- ¿Cómo está Dudley?  
  
- Su primo sigue igual. Pronto vendrán algunos miembros de la Orden para ver si pueden hacer algo. Y ahora, tómese la poción y no se mueva. Sino Gryffindor empezará el curso con algunos puntos negativos...  
  
- No puede hacer esto. El curso aún no ha empezado.  
  
- Soy profesor, señor Potter. Y no quiera comprobar qué puedo hacer y qué no... Porque también me está permitido mandarle a limpiar las aulas, trabajar en el huerto de la escuela y prohibirle jugar al quidditch...  
  
Y Harry se quedó todo el día en la cama sin moverse ni hacer nada. Pero esto es justamente lo que no tendría que haber hecho el profesor Snape, ya que de ésta forma se pasó todo el día recordando la "muerte" (entre "" porque aún no quería aceptarlo) de su padrino.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Harry estaba despierto, pero no quería que le molestaran así que se hizo el dormido durante toda la tarde, hasta que llegaron Tonks, Lupin, Kingsley, McGonagall y un muchacho de unos veinte años que no conocía. Éste era alto y de cuerpo atlético. Tenía la piel bastante pálida y el cabello castaño bastante claro. Sus ojos eran marrón oscuro y tenía una cicatriz ligeramente rojiza, como si aún no hubiese sanado, que le "partía" la ceja y el ojo izquierdos. Llevaba un piercing en la otra ceja y un par de aros en la parte de arriba de la oreja. Por lo que oyó respondía al nombre de Hlark Jason.  
  
Todos llevaban túnicas un poco viejas, raídas y con algunas manchas que se parecían sospechosamente a la sangre, por lo que Harry supuso que debían volver de alguna misión de la orden.  
  
- Buenos días, Severus. ¿Os habéis comportado o habéis hecho lo de siempre? –Remus sonrió discretamente. Sabía que Snape no se "comportaba", como decía Minerva, fácilmente. No formaba parte de su carácter.  
  
- No soy otro de tus alumnos –replicó él con una mueca.  
  
- Por eso pregunto...  
  
Harry se levantó discretamente y caminó hasta la puerta para preguntar algunas cosas a Lupin. Iba descalzo, pero no le importaba, ya que como hacía calor casi era reconfortante.  
  
-¡Hola!  
  
- Hola, Harry. ¿Cómo estás?  
  
- Bien, gracias por –Snape le interrumpió.  
  
- ¡Potter no quiero tener que repetírselo otra vez, váyase a la cama y no se mueva de allí! ¿O es que es una cosa tan difícil que no cabe en la cabeza de un Gryffindor?  
  
- ¡Severus! Esta vez te has pasado. ¿Tengo que recordarte que la mayoría de nosotros fue a Gryffindor? No creo que sea buena idea que trates así a los enfermos. Ya puedes irte a dar una vuelta, ya cuidaré yo a Harry y a Petunia y vigilaré el chico. Snape, puedes ir con Severus.  
  
Todos quedaron callados. Unos por la respuesta de Lupin a Severus; otros porque no sabían que el muchacho que había aparecido cuando Severus defendió a Potter era un Snape, y Harry, Remus y Severus porque estaban demasiado alterados. Al final Severus se llevó a Snape sin decir nada. Se podría considerar que su despedida fue una mirada llena de odio que dirigió a Lupin y que luego intensificó aún más para dedicarla a Harry.  
  
McGonagall fue la que rompió el silencio.  
  
- ¡Potter! Váyase inmediatamente a la cama. No quiero oír discusiones.  
  
- Profesor Lupin, ¿podría usted explicarme un par de cosas?  
  
- Harry, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que ya no soy tu profesor? Llámame Remus de una vez por todas. Y respecto a tus preguntas, tendrás que esperar un poco, porque primero tenemos que mirar qué podemos hacer para tu primo. Quédate quieto en la cama y no digas nada.  
  
Como el tono no admitía réplica Harry se fue a la cama para intentar dormir un poco, cosa que solo consiguió después de tomar la poción que Snape le había dejado en la mesa.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Habían pasado ya bastantes días desde que llegó a Hogwarts, pero de momento no había pasado nada excepcional. Cada día iba a ver si su primo estaba mejor y se encontraba siempre con Dudley tumbado en la cama sin moverse. Su tía había acabado por tener una grave depresión y también pasaba todo el día en la cama.  
  
Por la mañana se despertaba temprano y hacía deberes. Cuando los dos Snape se habían despertado desayunaban y le acompañaban a la enfermería. Severus no se había quedado más desde que discutió, unos días antes, con Petunia.  
  
Aquél día era ya su cumpleaños, pero suponía que no le dejarían ir a ver a los Weasley y tampoco recibiría ningún regalo, pues sabía de antemano que no le era permitido ningún tipo de comunicación con el exterior. Suspiró. Igualmente, aunque no le hubiesen dejado "incomunicado" había alguien que no le haría llegar su regalo. Severus le miró preguntándose qué rayos pasaría por la cabeza del niño que vivió para que se hubiese cerrado aún más en él mismo. Ya no tenía gracia meterse con él; simplemente suspiraba y giraba la cara. Solo respondía cuando se referían al "perro Black". Hizo una mueca de asco.  
  
Iban a salir de la mazmorra cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a Tonks, Lupin y el chico del otro día, Hlark Jason.  
  
- ¿Qué les lleva a entrar de esa forma en mis aposentos? Que yo sepa, eso no es de humanos, aunque ahora que lo pienso ninguno de vosotros es técnicamente humano... -dijo Severus con odio.  
  
- Venga ya, Severus. Cállate un poco y no seas tan amargado, que solo hemos venido para pasar el día de hoy con Harry. Así no tendrás que acompañarle a la enfermería, que ya sabemos qué pasó el otro día. Sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría lo de la última vez...  
  
- Pero si tu no sabes lo que pasó.  
  
- Pues claro que lo sé. Por si no lo recuerdas, soy de la Orden.  
  
- Venga. Dejadlo ya. Que sois suficientemente mayores como para comportaros. Severus, creemos que hemos encontrado algo que servirá para el chico Dursley. ¡Ah! Por cierto. Albus vendrá hoy. Creo que quería hablar contigo. Dijo algo de un muchacho, pero yo ya me pierdo con tanto crío. Nosotros nos llevamos a Harry. Por cierto, Harry. Feliz cumpleaños.  
  
- Gracias, Remus.  
  
- Felicidades –dijeron Tonks y Jason. Severus solo le miró con cara de desprecio y murmuró: "Seguro que con 16 años será tan impertinente como antes".  
  
Snape "versión reducida" le miró y luego le preguntó: "¿Es tu cumpleaños?. Harry asintió. Pues así, felicidades".  
  
- Gracias. Veo que no todos los Snape son iguales.  
  
Después de despedirse Harry siguió a los miembros de la Orden hacia la enfermería. Una pregunta le carcomía el cerebro. Al final decidió formularla. "Pro... Remus... ¿Cómo es que mi tía y Snape se conocen? ¿Y por qué todos hablan de la "última vez"? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"  
  
- Bien, es lógico que lo preguntes, pero no sé si soy el más adecuado para responderte.  
  
- Pues es más lógico eso que no que les pregunte a ellos, porque, la verdad, creo que podrían competir por el odio que sienten ambos hacia mi...  
  
- Bien, de acuerdo, te lo contaré, pero ten en cuenta que solo te diré lo principal.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
¡Bien! ¿Queréis saber qué es lo que pasa con petunia y Severus? ¿O os interesa más quién es el pequeño Snape? Si queréis saberlo tan solo tendréis que hacer una cosa... ¡mandarme un review!  
  
LINW: Weno, como ves tendrás que esperar el siguiente capítulo para saber qué pasó. Espero que me dejes un review ^^. Porque así, más posibilidades tienes de conocer el pasado de Sev y petunia y aviso... hay otros personajes metidos por ahí. Pero no te lo diré... soy muy mala...  
  
KAT BASTED: ¡Hola de nuevo! Sí, creo que habrá otro chico nuevo... Aunque aún no sé si exactamente qué será... (aunk tu idea de un mini-Sirius no está mal... ;-D) ¿No preferirías otro Snape? ¿O un mini Voldie? ¬¬u  
  
CASS METALLIUM: ¡Holas! Weno... Otra que está intrigada... Me gusta haceros sufrir XD. Como ya he dicho, tendréis lo que queréis en el próximo capítulo... si tengo reviews.  
  
PATI: Bien... De momento solo se sabe que el mini Snape salió a causa del hechizo de Voldemort. Pronto explicaré algo más al respecto.  
  
MARLA: Veo que tendré que dar pronto alguna explicación. Pero tened cuidado, porque en el próximo capítulo quizá, aparte de explicar qué pasó, añadiré otro enigma al asunto... Se admiten apuestas. ¿Tu qué crees que pasará? :-)  
  
¡¡¡Eso de las apuestas va por todos!!! Si alguien acierta qué pasó le dedico el próximo capítulo.  
  
Os dejo la dirección de la web de mi club por si os interesa. Y mi e-mail, por si alguien no sabe como va lo de los reviews: khye_cat@yahoo.es  
  
Khye  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V  
  
( 


	7. el pasado

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son míos (excepto algunos que aparecerán poco a poco), pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury y a montones de asociaciones, pero a mi no...  
  
¡¡¡Hola!!!!!! Esta vez he tenido muy pocos reviews, pero he decidido colgar este capítulo igualmente. Espero recibir más reviews en este capítulo. Aquí tenéis las explicaciones que me pedisteis, aunque no todas... he he he.  
  
Si os portáis bien (es decir, si me dejáis unos cuantos –bastantes- reviews) subiré el próximo capítulo mañana mismo (o de aquí pocos días) y será mucho más largo que los otros. Ya sabéis, solo tenéis que pulsar al GO! Y escribir un poquito.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CAPÍTULO 7: EL PASADO  
  
Remus le miró. Parecía querer parecer tranquilo, pero no lo conseguía. No era una cosa fácil de explicar, y menos después de la muerte de Sirius. Suspiró. Él tampoco lo había superado, de sus primeros amigos dos estaban muertos y uno había resultado ser un traidor. Pero no debía pensar en esto; Harry le necesitaba, y él no dejaría tirado al hijo de uno de sus difuntos amigos. Nunca.  
  
Estaban en un aula vacía. No podía contárselo en la enfermería, porque Petunia seguramente se enfadaría si lo supiese. O quizá no; pero igualmente podría cogerle un ataque de nervios o algo por el estilo. Se aseguró que el chico estaba sentado y, al final, empezó a hablar; tranquilamente, como siempre.  
  
- Verás. Supongo que siempre te han dicho que tu tía es muggle. ¿Me equivoco? –Harry negó con la cabeza-. Pues esto no es del todo cierto.  
  
- ¿¡Qué!?  
  
- Tu tía es solo diez meses menor que tu madre. Las dos, por lo tanto, iban en el mismo curso. Cuando tu madre recibió la carta Petunia empezó a quejarse. Primero porque ella no la había recibido; después empezó a decir que "tener una bruja en la familia no era una cosa para enorgullecerse". Lo bueno es que ella recibió una carta exactamente igual que la de su hermana un par de semanas después. Entonces, con todo lo que había dicho, no tenía claro qué debía hacer.  
  
- Pero eso es imposible; ¡ella odia a los magos! ¡Odia todo lo relacionado con nuestro mundo!  
  
- Eso no es verdad, Harry. Verás. Petunia al final decidió ir a Hogwarts con tu madre, no acabó sus estudios allí, pero estuvo suficientemente en la escuela como para conocer un poco los alumnos de su curso. Como supongo que ya sabes, tu madre nos odiaba, a los merodeadores. Tu tía no, la verdad es que en los dos años que estuvo allí fue una buena amiga. Pero también trabó una amistad con Severus. Al acabar segundo curso, es decir, a los doce años, decidió que el mundo mágico no le gustaba. Voldemort empezaba a conseguir poder y creyó que estaría más segura como muggle. Y así lo hizo, poco a poco tu tía se fue distanciando cada vez más del mundo mágico hasta que prácticamente olvidó que ella era también una bruja.  
  
- Pero así, ¿conoce a Sirius y a Snape solo de los doce años? ¿Pues cómo es que se lo ha tomado tan mal, lo de Sirius?  
  
- No. Los conoce desde esa edad, pero volvieron a encontrarse. Cuando creía haber olvidado todo lo referente al mundo mágico Lily hizo una fiesta en su casa invitando a casi todos los de sexto, curso en el que estaba en aquellos momentos. Entonces tu tía volvió a hablar con sus viejos amigos, aunque manteniendo mucha más distancia. Des de aquél momento salía con Severus y también con Sirius. No como una pareja, pero si como amigos.  
  
- Pero...  
  
- Un momento, que ya acabo. Pronto tu tía empezó a enamorarse... de los dos. Y, después de salir con Severus durante un poco más de un año, cortaron. Nadie supo el porque. Meses después empezó a ir con Sirius. Pero también su relación acabó. Al final decidió que nunca más volvería a tener a un mago a menos de 100 metros. Por eso tu tía odia tanto la magia, porque ella amó tanto a Severus como a Sirius, y los dos...  
  
- Veo que se distraen a costa de la vida privada de los otros. –Severus acababa de entrar en la clase y no parecía estar de muy buen humor- No tienen ningún derecho a meterse en la vida privada de los demás. Potter, venga inmediatamente. Por ahora no podrá celebrar su cumpleaños.  
  
- De hecho, señor, eso no es verdaderamente un castigo, pues nunca lo he celebrado. Simplemente será como todos los años anteriores. ¿No cree? –Snape pareció meditarlo un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para que se le pasara el enfado.  
  
- Así no le importará pasarse todo el día encerrado en las mazmorras. Venga, pase.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hacía ya una hora que Severus les vigilaba mientras los dos hacían sus deberes. Snape "versión reducida" estaba trabajando tranquilamente, pero Harry no podía. Una pregunta le carcomía por dentro. Y también un sentimiento de culpa. Al final optó por hablar con Severus.  
  
- Eh... Señor...  
  
- ¿Si?  
  
- Me gustaría hablar un momento con usted, por favor.  
  
- No hay nada que hablar, Potter.  
  
- Si lo hay, señor, y usted lo sabe perfectamente –Al final Severus aceptó, y dejando a Snape haciendo los deberes, fue a su despacho con Harry.  
  
-  
  
- Verá, señor. Yo quería pedirle disculpas por haberme entrometido en su vida privada, pero es que tiene que entender que también forma parte de mi vida, es decir, aunque ella me odie, es mi tía, y Sirius es... era mi padrino. Por eso creo que debe entender que yo quiera saber todo lo que pueda en referencia a mi familia.  
  
- Pero también usted debe comprender que es más mi vida que la suya.  
  
- Señor, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?  
  
- Solo una, y no le garantizo la respuesta.  
  
- Si usted se hubiese convertido en mi tío, ¿me habría odiado como todos los miembros de mi familia biológica? ¿Me habría odiado como lo hace ahora? ¿Me habría aceptado cuando mis padres murieron?  
  
De todas las preguntas que podría haberle hecho esta nunca se le habría ocurrido. La verdad es que había dado por supuesto que le preguntaría algo sobre qué hizo que rompiera la relación con su tía, o quizá algo sobre los mortífagos, pero nunca esto.  
  
- Nunca se me hubiese ocurrido tal pregunta, muchacho. Pero es verdad que si yo me hubiese convertido en su tío quizá no le habría tratado tan mal como lo hago. Pero hay una cosa que me gustaría que le quedase clara, yo no lo odio. Es verdad que llegué a odiar a su padre, pero no a usted. No se puede odiar a una persona que no se conoce, ¿no cree?  
  
Harry calló y se sumió en sus pensamientos, como asimilando todo lo que su profesor y Remus le habían dicho. Se le ocurrió otra pregunta, iba a formularla, pero se acordó que el profesor había dicho que solo le podía formular una pregunta. Él lo notó y dijo:  
  
- Puede hacerme una pregunta más, aunque no le aseguro la respuesta.  
  
- Profesor, ¿fue por la ruptura con mi tía que se hizo mortífago?  
  
- ¿Sabe? No es tan tonto como parece, tampoco. Supongo que sí. Porque quise odiar a todos los muggles y sangres impuras, aunque nunca lo conseguí del todo, como ya habrá podido comprobar. Pero también porque por una vez en mi vida, quería hacer algo de lo que mi padre pudiese sentirse orgulloso. Si he de serle sincero, habría preferido que mis padres hubiesen muerto como los suyos a tener el mío vivo hasta que Voldemort decidió, hace años ya, que ya no le era útil. Mi madre acabó trastornándose y murió en San Mungo. ¿Sabe? Mi madre era, de muy lejos, una Potter. Ahora, puede regresar a su trabajo.  
  
- Creo, profesor, que usted sí que me odia, y no solo por lo di mi padre, sino también porque soy el sobrino de Petunia y, además, el ahijado del hombre que le quitó, por así decirlo, a su pareja.  
  
- No sé por qué está usted en Gryffindor, Potter. Debería estar en Slytherin.  
  
-Bueno, técnicamente debería estar allí, solo que le pedí al sombrero que me pusiera en Gryffindor.  
  
Severus le miró a los ojos, cosa que produjo en él una extraña sensación; por primera vez no le dedicaba una mirada de odio profundo, sino más bien este tipo de mirada que se dedica a una persona que acabas de ver por primera vez y frente a la cual no sabes como actuar. Quizá fue por eso que Harry le preguntó una cosa de la que se acababa de dar cuenta.  
  
- Profesor, ¿por qué está siendo civilizado conmigo?  
  
- Como veo que durante las vacaciones se podría decir que es hasta capaz de pensar, creo que se lo dejaré decidir a usted mismo.  
  
- Pues a mi me parece que lo que le pasa a usted es que quiere que mi tía Petunia le vea como una persona y no como lo ven los otros, un desalmado –en ver la cara de su profesor rectificó- er... perdón. Y si le importa tanto la opinión de mi tía es porque aún la ama.  
  
- Lo único que pasa es que no quiero que su tía se enfade conmigo como la última vez. No tiene ni idea de todo lo que sucedió a causa de aquello.  
  
- ¿Pues, señor, por qué está intentando justificarse?  
  
- No estoy intentando justificar nada.  
  
- Pero señor, si mi tía también me odia.  
  
- Yo no lo creo, Potter, yo no lo creo.  
  
- Señor... ¿Qué pasó la última vez?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
¡Bien!  
  
Aquí teneis PARTE de la historia, aunque hay algunas cositas que la mayoría de los personajes aún tienen que descubrir... Si las queréis saber, mandadme un review!!! Si no podéis dirigiros a mi en khye_cat@yahoo.es o entrando en la web de mi club, dónde encontraréis un link. Como no puedo poneros el link aquí, os diré que está en galeon (.com) /hogwartsmuggle  
  
ILLIANA PENDRAGÓN: Aquí he dejado un poco más de información, aunque lo de "la última vez aún no...". Me parece que con tus suposiciones acerca del pequeño Snape te acercas bastante... Lo de hacer capítulos + largos lo intentaré, pero no sé si lo puedo conseguir...  
  
KAT BASTED: hum... Quizá no será un mini-voldy... Aquí tienes un poco de la historia entre Severus y petunia, aunque faltan algunas de las cosas más importantes. En cuanto al nuevo personaje... ¿Qué te parecería que Harry tuviese otro primo? Aunque no sé si este sería un Dursley...  
  
JESSY TONKS: Weno, aquí tienes la explikación que me pediste, aunque no del todo... En cuanto a lo del mini Snape... quizá tendrési que esperar un pokito más... aunque esto dependerá de los reviews que reciba.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡Dejadme reviews, por favor!!!  
  
Besos, -------------------------------------------------------------KHYE----------- ------------------------------------------- 


	8. recordando

¡¡¡Holas!!! Aquí llego con un nuevo capítulo. Para leer el siguiente ¡tan solo tendréis que mandarme un nuevo review!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
CAPÍTULO 8: RECORDANDO  
  
- POTTER... ¿¡Cuantas veces le he dicho ya que no se meta en la vida de los demás!? Eso no le incumbe, no es cosa suya.  
  
- Señor, perdone que le diga que también afectaba a Sirius, que, por cierto, si me hubiesen explicado las cosas a tiempo no estaría muerto... Así que tengo DERECHO a preguntar. ¿No cree?  
  
- No.  
  
- Como ya le dije una vez, es usted un insensible inútil que no piensa en nadie aparte de usted. Er... perdón, de usted y de su querido Señor Voldemort. Pues ya puede ir a ayudarle a lavarse los pies, porque aquí dudo que haga mucho. –Y con un golpe de puerta salió disparado.  
  
Estaba harto de que nadie le contase nunca nada, no había derecho. Y pensando en esto llegó a la orilla del lago. Empezó a recordar una y otra vez la caída de Sirius a través del velo; su cara, cómo se curvaba su espalda hasta caer, la expresión de triunfo de Lestrange... Y poco a poco fue entrando cada vez más en su triste soledad.  
  
De repente el lago le pareció muy interesante. Nunca se había fijado en aquél color tan oscuro del agua que indicaba una gran profundidad. Era sencillo, no sabía nadar. Si entraba en el lago no tendría más problemas... Poco a poco se fue sumergiendo en el agua fría y sorda a sus problemas (n.a./ me gusta esta frase, la he sacado de una canción de una opera... aunque se refería al mármol... :-S).  
  
Cuando iba a sumergir lo poco de cabeza que le quedaba fuera notó que algo le llevaba hasta la orilla. Abrió los ojos y lo que vio le dejó sin habla: Severus Snape, con túnica incluida, se había metido en el agua para que no se suicidara. O aquél hombre no le odiaba tanto como parecía y no le quería ver muerto o bien le odiaba hasta tal punto que ni morir, no le dejaría.  
  
- ¿¡Pero es que está usted loco?! ¿Cómo se le ha ocurrido semejante disparate? ¡Y sin saber nadar! Podría haberse ahogado... -En ver la cara de Harry cambió de tono. Había una sombra extraña en los ojos del chico, no podía ser; ¿no habría intentado...? –Potter, ¿por qué lo ha hecho? –no podía seguir con su tono usual, simplemente, no podía.  
  
Por toda respuesta, Harry giró la cara para que no le viese los ojos, para que no pudiese notar que tenía los ojos empañados de lágrimas.  
  
- Harry... -Lo había conseguido, le había mirado. Claro que solo para esto había tenido que utilizar un tono de voz suave y tranquilizador y el nombre propio del chico... -¿Por qué lo has hecho?  
  
La imagen de su profesor de pociones empapado hasta los huesos preguntándole por qué se había metido en el lago se le hacía muy extraña, demasiado. De repente empezó a tiritar.  
  
- Déjalo, ya lo hablaremos dentro. Venga, vamos, que no quiero que encima te resfríes...  
  
En medio de sus confundidos pensamientos a Harry se le ocurrió una cosa. -¡Usted no es Severus Snape! ¡Él no haría nunca una cosa así! ¡Él me habría dejado morir! O se habría reído de mi por no conseguir tan siquiera morir...  
  
El hombre se giró y le miró como si fuese la primera vez que lo tuviese delante. ¿Hasta tal punto creía Potter que le odiaba? Quizá debería dejar de molestarle, él no era su padre, ni su padrino, tan solo era un pobre muchacho de 16 años recién cumplidos que no tenía con quién confiar; todos le habían fallado o estaban muertos. Y además estaba incomunicado de sus amigos.  
  
- No diga estupideces, Potter. ¿Cuántos Snape cree que pueden haber en este colegio?  
  
- Pues, donde hay dos, pueden haber tres...  
  
Severus no pudo reprimir una sutil mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa mal escondida. Este muchacho no era tonto ni de lejos... Pero tenía que demostrarle que sí era él... Sino no se dejaría ayudar, y no quería llevarle a la enfermería. Tampoco podía preocupar a Albus y Lupin en aquellos momentos, ya se lo contaría todo cuando hubiese pasado.  
  
- ¿Quieres que te dé una muestra de que soy yo realmente?  
  
- Sí, aunque pensándolo mejor, da igual, señor. Puede hacer lo que quiera; si quiere matarme, no opondré resistencia, si lo que quiere es obligarme al suicidio no tendrá mucho trabajo...  
  
- Potter; el año pasado vio como fue mi vida. ¿Cree usted que yo nunca me sentí como se siente ahora? Sinceramente, creo que soy la persona más adiente para ayudarle a superar esto...  
  
- Veo que realmente es usted... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Una vez en las habitaciones de Snape éste le indicó que se pusiese ropa seca y después le obligó a sentarse al lado del fuego. Pese a ser verano, en las mazmorras hacía frío, así que Harry le obedeció sin que se lo tuviese que decir dos veces. Una vez estuvieron ambos sentados el profesor empezó a hablar.  
  
- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
  
Harry miró el fuego. –Yo... no lo sé señor, estaba mirando el lago cuando de pronto empecé a sentir como si algo me obligase a mirarlo, después entendí que me estaba diciendo que era la forma de acabar con todo. Yo podría ir con Sirius y mis padres y todo Hogwarts y mis amigos, mis familiares, todos estarían a salvo.  
  
Esto que dices es una estupidez. Si tu mueres, Lord Voldemort ganará sin mover ni un dedo, y tú lo sabes. Ahora quiero que te vayas a la cama y no te preocupes, ya verás como pronto encontraremos una solución para tu primo, ya casi lo han conseguido.  
  
- Señor... ¿Han descubierto ya de dónde salió Snape?  
  
- No aún, pero no te preocupes, que no hemos dejado este asunto de lado, tenemos unas cuantas hipótesis, pero nada seguro. ¡Ah! Quizá oirás un poco de ruido dentro de un rato, pero no te preocupes, que serán los elfos, que tienen que añadir otra cama aquí.  
  
- ¿Otra cama?  
  
- ¡No pregunte! Cuando despierte le contaré todo lo que quiera. –Harry abrió mucho los ojos- Si, se lo contaré, pero solo si promete no volver a intentar lo que ha intentado hoy.  
  
- Se lo prometo. Señor, esta vez si está siendo muy amable conmigo...  
  
- Ya se lo he dicho, Potter. Sé perfectamente como se siente y a mí me ayudó Albus, pero creo que con la de veces que tuvo que ayudarme ya puedo hacerlo yo con usted (n.a./ uh... ¡k mal suena...!)  
  
- ¿Usted también...?  
  
- Sí, ya se lo dije antes.  
  
- ¿Cuándo?  
  
- Verá, esto fue solo una de las consecuencias de la "última vez", que dicen todos. Y ciertamente estuve muy próximo a la muerte. Ahora estoy agradecido de que no me dejasen... ya sabe. Verá como poco a poco parte de sus problemas se resuelven. Y quizá, si se porta bien y duerme, puede que le deje tener este perro que tanta ilusión le hace.  
  
- Muchas gracias, señor.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------  
  
Abrió los ojos. Notó un peso a su lado. Severus Snape estaba sentado en una silla y se había quedado dormido de tal forma que su cabeza había caído en el colchón de la cama de Harry. Éste creyó por primera vez que su profesor de pociones no le odiaba, aunque podía ser que solo le tratase así para que no volviese a intentarlo... Ya lo descubriría.  
  
En aquél momento reparó en un pequeño detalle, bueno, en realidad más bien en dos. Habían añadido otra cama a su lado, de forma que tenía una cama a cada lado. En una dormía Snape "versión reducida" y en la otra había un muchacho que parecía ser pequeño, aunque no le veía la cara, tan solo se notaba su tamaño por el bulto de las sábanas (n.a./ prohibido pensar mal... ¬¬).  
  
Severus pareció moverse. Abrió los ojos, se había despertado. Levantó la cabeza y saludó a Harry con un distante "Buenos días, Potter". Harry se dijo: "lo sabía, tan solo fue un sueño. Debe de haberse quedado dormido aquí porque debí ponerme a gritar en sueños o algo parecido".  
  
Pero el profesor notó lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Harry y volvió a usar el tono de la noche anterior.  
  
- Ven, Harry. Si no me equivoco ayer prometí contestarte las preguntas, ¿no?  
  
- Sí, señor.  
  
Se dirigieron hasta la sala que comunicaba con las habitaciones y se sentaron al lado de la chimenea.  
  
- Pues venga, empiece.  
  
- Yo... ¿Qué sucedió "la última vez"?  
  
- Verá, tiene que entender que esto será muy difícil para mi, así que quizá no se lo pueda contar todo exactamente... Todo sucedió cuando teníamos 19 años, bueno, creo que algunos ya tenían 20, no lo recuerdo exactamente. Era la despedida de soltero de tus padres. Aquí en el mundo mágico la celebran todos juntos. Bueno, el caso es que, curiosamente, tu tía asistió a la fiesta. Nunca nadie supo exactamente porque. Yo también asistí; tu madre era muy abierta y invitó a todos los exalumnos de Hogwarts de su promoción.  
  
- ¿También a los Slytherins?  
  
- Sí, a todos, aunque como puedes suponer de esta casa no fueron demasiados. Bien, lo que ocurrió fue que, por primera vez desde hacía unos años, nos encontramos cara a cara los tres: Black, Petunia y yo. Y por lo que pude ver, tampoco tu padrino había olvidado a tu tía. Para resumírtelo bien, después de una larga charla e intercambio de insultos tu tía dejó claro que ya no se acercaría nunca más a un brujo o mago. Pero empezó a beber, al igual que Black y yo, y al final... bueno, para decírtelo suavemente, creo que pasó la noche con Black.  
  
- ¿Y no salía ya con mi tío Vernon?  
  
- Esto... No lo sé, pero creo que sí.  
  
- ¿Y no volvió a ver nunca más a mi tía hasta ahora?  
  
- Bueno, sí. Fue un día que tu primo y tú debíais tener unos cuatro o cinco años. Yo pasé casualmente por allí y la vi en el jardín de la casa. La saludé. Primero quería hacer como que no me conocía, pero después me invitó a pasar... y nunca más supe de ella, hasta este verano.  
  
- ¿Y quién es el niño que duerme en la cama que han puesto ahora?  
  
- Tu prim... mi hijo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------  
  
¡¡¡Ha ha ha!!!  
  
¿K os ha parecido? Decidí contaros parte de la historia que no tenía planeado descubrir aún porque me habéis mandado bastantes reviews esta vez. ¡¡¡Muchas gracias!!! Aunque ahora... tendréis un nuevo problema en el que pensar... XD  
  
CBMLupin: Aquí tienes el capítulo. A ver si esta vez me dejas otro ^^, porque creo k esta vez lo he dejado en suspenso también... ;-)  
  
ZEISSE: Weno... lo de petunia aquí lo tienes, aunque me parece que Severus se ha dejado algo... Lo del mini-Snae... ya lo verás.  
  
JESSY_TONKS: Ah, si te hace ilusión llenarme la casilla de reviews, ¡adelante! XD Weno, que aquí ya te explicado algo de lo importante...Aunque no todas las consecuencias.  
  
NARUA BLACK: Weno, lo del mini Snape a partir de ahora irá cogiendo más protagonismo... A ver si me dejas otro review y dejo ir más información acerca de esto... XD  
  
AMSP14: tranquila, que Snape saldrá, y saldrá, y saldrá... Es uno de los personajes principales...  
  
SARA FENIX BLACK: Sí, siempre me ha parecido que una historia mezclando a estos tres estaría bien, y como no encontraba ninguna, al final decidí ponerme a escribirla yo ^^.  
  
KEYLA: Num diguis Klari... Weno, ja el penjo, pero crec k tu ja seràs fora, kuan surti publicat... Allò ja tu deixare llegir. A vere si t'hi poses, a escriure un altre fic!!!  
  
Bueno, muchas gracias. ¡Espero vuestros reviews! He publicado otro fic, es un J/L, aunque puede que meta otras parejas... Y quizá añada algo de Snape por allí... 


	9. ¿Falsas apariencias?

¡Holas!  
  
¿K tal? ¡Gracias por vuestros reviews! En cuanto a lo del pequeño Snape, revelaré qué pinta en todo esto cuando tenga doce reviews de una sola vez o bien llegue a los cincuenta... pero aquí tenéis más explicaciones... o cosas que lo lían aún más, depende del punto de vista...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CAPÍTULO 9: ¿FALSAS APARIENCIAS?  
  
- Señor...  
  
- ¿Sí?  
  
- ¿Iba a decir... primo?  
  
- No diga estupideces. Ahora mismo tiene que ir con sus parientes así que calle ya, pare de hacer cosas que solo su padre y su padrino habrían hecho y no haga más preguntas. ¿Entendido? Y, ahora que lo recuerdo, por su seguridad tendría que entregarme unas cuantas cosas...  
  
- ¿Cuáles?  
  
- El respeto, señor Potter. Le guste o no, soy su profesor.  
  
- ¿Qué le tengo que entregar, Señor profesor Snape? –Harry estaba seguro de que el profesor le había tratado bien para que no hiciese lo que iba a hacer estando bajo su responsabilidad. Ahora que le veía mejor volvía a hablarle igual que siempre.  
  
El chico volvió a encerrarse en si mismo. Sus ojos recobraron toda la oscuridad que poco a poco habían ido perdiendo para volver a ser aquél muchacho triste que había encontrado la orden del Fénix cuando lo fueron a buscar en casa de sus tíos.  
  
Harry no esperó que se levantasen los otros y su profesor le acompañara. Murmurando que sabía el camino perfectamente se fue dando un portazo. Cuando llegó a la enfermería pudo apreciar que algunos miembros de la orden estaban allí.  
  
- ¡Hola Harry! –le saludó Tonks alegremente. Hlark y Kingsley le saludaron con un suave movimiento de cabeza. Lupin no estaba con ellos y Harry supuso que esto era debido a la luna llena que recién había pasado.  
  
- ¿Cómo está Dudley?  
  
- Está bien, parece que hemos conseguido revertir el efecto de los hechizos que le hicieron, aunque creo que deberías hablar con Albus y con tu tía antes de verle. Te esperan en el despacho de Albus. La contraseña es "margaritas secas con nueces".  
  
Harry decidió no hacer preguntas de ningún tipo. Escucharía lo que le dijesen y se encerraría en la enfermería. Por lo menos esperaba no poner a nadie en peligro allí. Últimamente ya había desechado totalmente la idea de ser útil a alguien.  
  
Sin darse cuenta llegó a la gárgola y le dijo la contraseña. Ésta se movió y las escaleras le llevaron directamente a la puerta del despacho del director. Tocó la puerta y ésta se abrió por arte de magia... literalmente.  
  
Dumbledore estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, seguramente escribiendo una carta o algo por el estilo. Desde la espalda de este Fawkes miraba a Harry de una forma especial, como si estuviera intentando leerle el pensamiento o algo por el estilo. Cuando los ojos del pájaro se encontraron con los del muchacho algo extraño ocurrió. Harry notó, por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, como toda la tristeza y el rencor acumulados desaparecían de su interior. De repente, sin dejar que la conexión que se había establecido entre ambos se rompiese, Fawkes voló hasta él y, finalmente, separó su mirada y se posó en su hombro.  
  
Albus separó la vista del papel donde escribía y le saludó. No parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido entre Harry y Fawkes.  
  
- Hola, Harry, pasa. Siéntate mientras esperamos a que llegue tu tía. Entre los dos debemos comunicarte unas cuantas cosas.  
  
- Señor, ¿han descubierto ya como se "creó" Snape?  
  
- Tenemos varias hipótesis, pero nada seguro. En cualquier caso, algo sí hemos comprobado y es que es la versión adolescente de Severus.  
  
- Snape euh... ¿el profesor Snape tampoco tenía nombre?  
  
- Ciertamente no, supongo que sus padres tenían otras cosas que hacer que pensar un nombre para la criatura. El nombre se lo pusieron los chicos de la escuela dónde asistía antes de venir a Hogwarts. Siempre le llamaban así y al final así se quedó.  
  
- Así que realmente el otro Snape no tiene nombre...  
  
- No, pero creo que sólo hay dos personas adecuadas para decidir cómo se va a llamar: Severus y él mismo. Ya se lo comenté a Severus y hoy lo hablarán.  
  
Justo en aquél momento entró Petunia. A Harry le invadió otra vez una profunda ira contra Dumbledore y contra su tía, pero Fawkes se movió en su hombro y él se calmó. Quién empezó a hablar, contra todo pronóstico, fue su tía, y lo hacía en un tono que no solía usar con él, Harry pensó que "hasta parecía una persona..."  
  
- Verás, Harry. Es una cosa bastante importante. My pequeño Dud ha sufrido algunos cambios después de todo lo que le dieron "estos anormales". Bueno, en realidad, más que sufrir cambios, ha deshecho los que se le habían obligado a sufrir...  
  
- Lo que quiere decir tu tía es que Dudley ya no es parecido a tu tío Vernon, para decirlo de alguna forma... Y en realidad, ha dejado de llamarse Dursley... Nos dimos cuenta de esto –tu tía tampoco sabía nada al respecto- cuando quisimos entrar en la casa de tu padrino. Se ve que nadie puede entrar allí si no está el dueño, y esto no puede cambiar excepto si ya no quedan descendientes directos en vida. La cual cosa quiere decir...  
  
- Que mi padrino tenía un hermano, abuelo o tío vivo...  
  
- No exactamente, tenía un hijo...  
  
- Pero esto es imposible. Además, ¿qué tiene esto que ver con Dudley?  
  
- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de los cambios que había sufrido? –Él asintió- Pues bien...  
  
- Profesor, creo que sería mejor que le acompañase para que pudiera verlo él mismo. No creo que explicándoselo se haga el cargo de la situación...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Entraron los tres en la enfermería, con Fawkes aún en el hombro de Harry. Al parecer había notado que la única forma de que Harry no perdiese los nervios con Dumbledore era dándole ánimos.  
  
Albus, por su parte, aún estaba preocupado por lo que había dicho Potter a finales del curso anterior. Había dicho que, si le afectaba tanto la muerte de Sirius porque era humano, no quería serlo. Sabía que el chico ya no le tenía en buena consideración y había dejado de confiar en él. Por eso temía la reacción que pudiese tener al ver a su primo tan... cambiado.  
  
Potter corrió lentamente las cortinas de la cama. Miró al muchacho que dormía allí y la primera reacción que tuvo fue que se había equivocado de cama. Aquél no podía ser Dudley Dursley. Su primo era rubio, tenía cara de cerdo y era "bastante gordo", aunque últimamente había adelgazado unos quince quilos. Pero el chico que tenía delante tenía el pelo completamente negro, tenía unas facciones suaves y era bastante más delgado de lo que había sido su primo. Si aquél era Dudley por lo menos había perdido veinte quilos más, así que ahora tenía el cuerpo de una constitución más bien estándar (aunque aún le sobraban unos cuantos kilitos...).  
  
Iba a retroceder para buscar otra cama dónde "encontrar a su primo" cuando notó que el brazo del chico del cabello negro estaba vendado, que tenía la forma de los labios como los de Dudley y también la forma de los ojos. Esto era imposible ¿qué le habían hecho exactamente?  
  
Dudley gimió. Se movió y lentamente abrió los ojos. Ya no eran de un azul acuoso descolorido; eran de un vivo tono azul muy familiar. Entonces Harry se quedó sin habla. No podía moverse, su cuerpo no le permitía ningún tipo de movimiento. Sus recuerdos fluían dentro de él pasando como diapositivas. Veía un perro negro que en un principio había tomado por un portador de la muerte, el mismo perro convirtiéndose en un hombre, Sirius en su casa, Black cayendo, lentamente, a través del velo. Una lágrima solitaria corrió por su mejilla. A esta la siguieron muchas más.  
  
- Harry, Harry, ¿te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Dumbledore. Él no respondió.  
  
- ¿Harry? –se añadió su tía a las llamadas.  
  
Justo en aquél momento entró Severus Snape con los otros dos muchachos. Todos muy callados. Parecía que Snape evitaba a Petunia, aunque cuando sus miradas se encontraron le dedicó una de las miradas que solo utilizaba para casos especiales, es decir, Lupin y Potter. Sólo se dio cuenta ella, que después miró un momento a los chicos que iban con él y salió llorando de la enfermería.  
  
- Tómate esta poción, chico. Te irá bien por este dolor de cabeza que dices tener. Y date prisa, que tengo cosas que hacer.  
  
- Gracias señor er...  
  
- Snape.  
  
- Gracias señor Snape.  
  
Aquella voz le parecía conocida. ¿Dónde la había oído? No podía ser cierto... Pero todo cuadraba. Al final reaccionó.  
  
- Perdona, eres Mark Evans, ¿verdad?  
  
- Sí.  
  
En aquél momento entraron Lupin, Tonks y McGonagall, que por lo parecido habían oído lo que había dicho Harry. Ellos Severus y Dumbledore se les quedaron mirando pasmados, sin habla. Los tres primeros tenían una ligera idea de lo que aquello podía significar.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------  
  
¡¡¡WAAAA!!!  
  
Al final he introducido un personaje nuevo que hace tiempo que quería que interviniese aquí. Supongo que algunos ya os habréis dado cuenta de que no es inventado, sino de Rowling.  
  
Veréis, cuando estaba leyendo el libro me di cuenta de algo del nombre de este chico que "¡¡¡cumplirá los once años!!!". ¿Sabéis a qué detalle me refiero, no? Pues decidí buscarle una explicación más o menos razonable, una historia. Espero que me digáis que os parece.  
  
JESSY_TONKS: Weno, aquí creo k tienes un par de cosas que te van a traumatizar aún más... jeje. A ver qué te parecen ;-) Espero que no me denuncies por causarte tantos traumas...  
  
SNIVELLY: Pues creo k aquí se te da un poco más de alegría... Porque creo que no solo es cornudo... no sé si lo pillas... Ya somos dos a las k no les cae bien esa cosa, porque creo k no es un humano, sino una cosa con la cara rosa (anda, me ha salido un pareado).  
  
GINNYWEASLEY1981: Gracias por tu consejo, intentaré tenerlo en cuenta.  
  
AMSP14: Esta vez no hay demasiado de Snape... En el próximo capítulo miraré si puedo ponerlo más.  
  
XIMENA: ¡Gracias! Aquí tienes un poco de pista de qué puede pasar con lo del otro primo, aunque no sé si queda demasiado claro...  
  
SARA FÉNIX BLACK: Jeje, pues creo que puedes estar tranquila, porque creo que escribiré todo el sexto cur so, de Harry y de alguien más... ;-) ¡Ah! A ver cuando continúas tus fics, ¡que tu sí me tienes enganchada!  
  
IVA GIRL: gracias por tu consejo, a ver si lo consigo...  
  
He subido otra historia, Guerra declarada. Es un James Lily, aunque de momento no hay demasiado, habrá más bien peleas entre chicos y chicas y también algo de Snape y estos... Aunque no sé si poner a alguien más por en medio. ¡A ver si alguien la lee!  
  
Y ahora... dejadme reviews, ¡¡¡por favor!!!  
  
Khye 


	10. el despertar

Holas!!!!!!!!  
  
¿¡Qué tal?! He podido actualizar ahora porque a causa de la lluvia no puedo salir... Es que tengo fiesta, pero está lloviendo y no puedo ir ni a barracas ni a ferias... Si tengo reviews quizá actualice antes del fin de semana...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------  
  
CAPÍTULO 10: EL DESPERTAR  
  
Todos miraban a Harry como si este acabase d desvelar un importante secreto; algo muy importante que él no conseguía adivinar. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué le miraban todos de aquella forma? ¿Qué había dicho? Al final decidió no hacerles caso.  
  
- ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?  
  
El chico no dijo nada; simplemente miró a Dumbledore, después a Severus Snape y finalmente a Dumbledore otra vez. Este último parecía estar muy interesado en un pájaro que pasaba volando por delante una ventana. Al final Severus habló:  
  
- Eso no tiene ninguna importancia, y mucho menos para usted. No es de su incumbencia. Además, su nombre no es éste. Su nombre es Mark Snape. ¿Le ha quedado claro o le hago un croquis?  
  
Harry se estaba poniendo muy pero que muy nervioso. ¿Aquél hombre que le dedicaba otra vez una mirada de odio intenso era el mismo que poco antes le había confesado ciertas cosas referentes a su pasado? Consideró ciertamente que era posible que fuesen dos hombres distintos bajo la poción multijugos. Además, algo no le cuadraba. ¿¡Cómo que se llamaba Snape?! Pero si...  
  
- Siento decirle, "señor" –dijo poniendo un cierto énfasis sarcástico en la palabra señor-, que conozco a este muchacho desde hace mucho, y curiosamente siempre se ha llamado EVANS.  
  
Lupin, Tonks y McGonagall se acercaron a Harry cautelosamente. El licántropo se arrodilló y miró al chico a los ojos. Al final habló.  
  
- Harry, ¿estás completamente seguro de lo que dices? Piensa que si lo que dices es cierto puede traer unas consecuencias desastrosas.  
  
- Pero... ¿por qué?  
  
En aquél momento un gemido se oyó por toda la sala. Era un gemido de un dolor contenido durante muchos días y muchas noches. Harry corrió hacia la cama de su primo temeroso. No sabía como reaccionar con él. Se parecía demasiado a... Pero esto no era posible. Las lágrimas le corrían por la cara como si de un río se tratase. No podía controlarlas. Ya no.  
  
- Du... Dud... ¡Dudley! ¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¡No te me acerques! ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y dónde están papá y mamá? ¿Por qué me duele todo?  
  
- Tu padre está en casa de tu tía. Y tu madre está aquí. –y girándose dirigió la mirada a la sala. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que su tía había desaparecido. Lupin se hizo al cargo y fue a buscarla. Creía que sabría encontrarla. Por lo menos si aún no había cambiado tanto...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Subía las escaleras de la torre de astronomía corriendo. Estaba seguro de que la encontraría allí. También él se sentía mal. Pero él no debía llorar, su obligación era darle apoyo a Harry. Pero ahora lo primero era encontrar a Ptunia.  
  
Abrió la puerta de la torre y allí la vio, llorando como una desesperada. Se le acercó sin hacer ruido. No quería que se marchase sin que pudiese decirle nada. Silenciosamente se sentó a su lado. Ella se giró y le miró con los ojos empañados.  
  
- Hola, Remus. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
- Tu hijo acaba de despertar y te ha llamado. Creo que no le gusta mucho la idea de estar en un lugar desconocido, con su primo y sin sus padres... ¿Por qué te has ido sin decir nada?  
  
- Es que...  
  
- Es por Snape, ¿verdad?  
  
Petunia no pudo más. Se abrazó a Lupin y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Él le tocaba suavemente el cabello y le decía que todo estaba bien, que no pasaba nada. Cuando se tranquilizó él hizo el ademán de hablar, pero ella no le dejó.  
  
- Verás. Es que Severus... Ahora empezábamos a tener un trato mejor. Habíamos empezado a olvidar todo lo que sucedió la última vez... y cuando entró en la enfermería me lanzó una mirada de odio intenso, de aquellas que solo guarda para Harry o para ti y... no pude aguantarlo. Supongo que vio a Dud.  
  
- ¿Y qué? Ya sabía que tenías un hijo. ¿Por qué iba a molestarse ahora?  
  
- Una cosa es que yo me hubiese casado con un muggle, siendo fiel a la promesa que hice. La otra es que yo tuviese un hijo con uno de sus peores enemigos y no se lo dijese nunca. Además hice magia aún cuando no me era permitido para que nadie supiese que mi hijo no era el hijo de mi marido. Cuando me casé con Vernon ya estaba embarazada, pero él nunca lo descubrió. Le he mandado una carta. Le he explicado que Dudley no es hijo suyo y le he dicho que quiero el divorcio. Pero ahora... ahora no se donde voy a vivir...  
  
- ¿Y Dudley? ¿Qué piensas hacer con él?  
  
- Bueno... supongo que ahora que los hechizos del que no debe ser nombrado y sus mortífagos han deshecho los efectos de mis pociones sus poderes mágicos empezarán a despertarse. Y después estudiará en alguna escuela de magia.  
  
- ¿Por qué dices "una escuela" y no Hogwarts?  
  
- Porque nunca, nunca estudiará aquí. Antes le mando de vuelta a la escuela muggle. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que Severus le tratará aún peor que a Harry? Esto podría hacer que mi pequeño Dud enloqueciera. Ya me costará demasiado que acepte que su padre no es quien cree y que él tiene poderes mágicos.  
  
- Ya lo hablaremos después, si te apetece. Ahora debemos ir con tu hijo. Por cierto, hay otro chico al que creo que conoces y me parece que tiene algo que ver contigo. Está con Snivellus y dice que es su hijo... ¿Te suena el nombre de Mark Evans?  
  
- ¿¡Qué?! –La tía de Harry salió corriendo a toda velocidad.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
La puerta de la enfermería se volvió a abrir. Petunia vio a Dumbledore hablando con su hijo, que se movía inquieto en la cama mientras Severus le lanzaba una mirada asesina. Harry se había sentado al lado de su cama y otros dos muchachos estaban de pie al lado de los miembros de la orden. A uno ya le había visto allí. Pero al otro no. Y además se le hacía realmente conocido.  
  
Antes de irse con Dudley le saludó rápidamente con un "Hola, Mark" que dejó a los otros más que pasmados. Tonks y McGonagall estaban atando cabos a marchas forzadas.  
  
- ¡Dudley! Mi pequeño niño. ¿Cómo estás?  
  
- Mamá. ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Por qué estoy encerrado aquí?  
  
Petunia miró a su alrededor. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Severus, que curiosamente lanzó una rápida mirada a Mark antes de volver a mirar a Petunia. Ella lo entendió.  
  
- ¿Por favor, podrían dejarnos unos momentos a solas?  
  
Todos empezaron a salir. Cuando Mark y Harry iban a cruzar la puerta el profesor de pociones habló.  
  
- No. Ustedes dos quédense dentro. Lo que tenemos que decir os afecta a ambos. Siéntense aquí y callen mientras hablamos. –Volvió a lanzar una mirada asesina a Petunia y a Dudley.  
  
Petunia le miró desafiante como si sus miradas no le afectasen y se dirigió a su hijo. Dudley parecía estar al borde del colapso. Por lo visto se encontraba en la escuela del estúpido de su primo.  
  
- Verás... Dud, no quiero que te enfades por lo que te voy a decir, pero es necesario que lo haga. Lo primero es que tu "padre" y yo nos divorciamos. –Él puso una cara extraña, como si aquello no le afectase en lo más mínimo.  
  
- Lo suponía. Y deja de llamarle así. Sé que no es mi padre. Durante todo este tiempo he estado con mi verdadero padre. Él me explicó muchas cosas, y me dio algunos encargos, también. Lo primero es que debo decirle a Harry que no se preocupe, que siga con su vida y que acabe con Vol... Volde... Voldemort –acabó con un suspiro de sufrimento. -Y lo otro... mamá, te recordará siempre, pero debes continuar con tu vida como hiciste antes. –Severus miró enfadado a Petunia. –Y lo más importante. Señor Snape, debe proteger y cuidar a mi madre, si alguien tiene la culpa de lo que pasó éste era Sirius. Y ahora que está... bueno, que no está con nosotros, ya nadie le molestará. Él sabe que usted aún siente lo mismo por ella y también ella le quiere.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------  
  
¡Gracias!  
  
Y recordad que lo de los 50 reviews sigue en pie! Cuando llegue a los 50 os diré algunas cositas sobre el mini Snape. ¡Déjadme reviews, por favor! Si esta vez no tengo como mínimo 10 la oferta aumentará a 60... Aunque acepto más de uno x persona... ;-)  
  
SNIVELLY: Aquí verás que Dudley no es tan odiable como te puede parecer, aunque aún no se define bien su carácter. Sobre lo de Vernon... aquí lo verás.  
  
AMSP14: Weno, a partir de ahora Severus y Snape cogerán más protagonismo... mucho más ;-). Mark Evans sale al principio del V libro, cuando Dudley y Harry se encuentran en el parque.  
  
JESSY_TONKS: Weno... espero que esta vez no estés traumada del todo, porque no conozco ningún psicólogo para recomendarte... Gracias por tu review, ya me dirás qué te ha parecido éste.  
  
SARA FÉNIX BLACK: Weno, he actualizado tan rápido como he podido. Es que ahora yo tengo vacaciones ^^. ¿Es eso lo que pensabas de Dudley? A ver qué te parece...  
  
KEYLA: A veure kuan vens... Asies pl teu review. Aquí hi tens l'actualització que em vas demanar. Sort de les fires... i pots donar gràcies a la pluja k no em deixa anar a barraques... I sí, EVANS es el cognom de la Lily.  
  
ZEISSE: Weno, aki tienes la continuación. Ya ves que Harry no se escapa de ninguna, aunque algunos más se irán enfrascando en los problemas...  
  
`´^^ Khye ^^`´  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V  
  
V 


	11. explicaciones

CAPÍTULO 11: EXPLICACIONES  
  
Severus se había escondido nuevamente detrás de su máscara inexpresiva. Petunia, en cambio, había empezado a llorar. Harry, una vez recuperado del shock que aquello le había producido, le preguntó sutilmente.  
  
- Dudley... ¿Cómo es aquello? ¿Y cómo es que has ido con Sirius? Creía que allí solo podían ir los....  
  
- Es que, técnicamente, eso es lo que pasa. En realidad yo he estado vagando entre el mundo de los muertos y el de los vivos... y, la verdad, si no hubiese sido porque él me pidió que volviese, creo que me habría quedado allí.  
  
Harry estaba empezando a creer que él, allí, sobraba. Por eso se decidió a hablar. Primero lanzó una mirada algo confundida a Mark Evans y después preguntó:  
  
- Tía... ¿Por qué nos habéis hecho quedar aquí? Ya sé que Sirius es mi padrino y Dudley es mi primo, pero... No sé por qué habéis obligado a los otros a salir.  
  
Petunia miró a Severus, que aún escondía su interior detrás de su típica máscara. Por toda respuesta miró a Dudley con cara de odio y la volvió a mirar a ella. Una lágrima solitaria cayó por la mejilla de la mujer sin que ella pudiese evitarlo.  
  
- Verás... primero quería explicaros por qué Dudley ha cambiado de imagen tan rápidamente... Cuando supe que estaba embarazada hacía muy poco que salía con Vernon, y sabía que Dud era hijo de Sirius... así que para que nadie lo notase tomé una poción para que él naciese pareciéndose a los dos. Al parecer alguna de las pociones que le suministraron durante estos días contrarrestó el efecto y por eso volvió a ser como habría sido. La poción modificaba el carácter, la inteligencia y el físico, aunque no el subconsciente.  
  
- Señora Dursley, ¿por qué me han hecho quedar aquí?  
  
- Tú eres el segundo punto... Supongo que ya te han dicho que eres un mago, ¿no? Y... -buscó algun signo de apoyo en Severus, que solo giró la cabeza hacia Dudley. Al final decidió continuar- Debes saber que eres adoptado.  
  
- Eso ya lo sabía. Por eso mi apellido no es el mismo que el de mis padres.  
  
- Harry, ¿no te suena de nada el apellido de Mark?  
  
- Pues... no... ¡¡Espera!! Pero, eso no puede ser... o... ¿si? Aunque... ¿quién es el...? ¡¡¡No!!! ¡Eso sí que no! A eso lo llamaría yo salir del fuego para caer en las brasas... -dijo mirando a su profesor de pociones.  
  
- Veo que lo has entendido, Potter. Aunque tranquilo. Yo me cuidaré de él. No quiero que tenga que vivir como vivió usted. Ahora está bajo mi custodia desde que sus padres adoptivos...  
  
- Perdonen señores, pero... ¿Qué pinto yo aquí?  
  
- Verás, Mark. Evans era mi apellido de soltera. Tú eres mi hijo y el de Severus. Cuando te dejé en el orfanato - que, por cierto, para ocultar mi embarazo recurrí otra vez a la magia- pedí por favor que vivieses cerca de mi casa y que te diesen mi apellido de soltera. El nombre te lo puse en honor a mi padre. De momento vivirás con Severus, aunque creo que podrás venir a vernos algunos fines de semana.  
  
- ¿Tendré que llamaros papá y mamá?  
  
- No hace falta.- respondió ella.  
  
- Así, ¿qué hay de lo que me pidió mi padre, señor Snape?  
  
- Yo nunca haría nada que me pidiese el estúpido de Black...  
  
Antes que pudiese decir algo más se encontraba tendido al suelo y Harry estaba a su lado con la varita en mano. Petunia se levantó corriendo.  
  
- Severus, ¡Severus! ¿Qué le has hecho?  
  
- Ha insultado la memoria de mi padrino y eso es algo que no voy a tolerar. Y menos ahora que sé que somos familia... Parece que no hay mucha diferencia entre ese y Vernon. No sé como pudo funcionar algo entre tú y Sirius viendo la diferencia entre él y ellos dos. Si ya nos lo habéis contado todo me voy a dormir. Por cierto, dile al estúpido este que no pienso dormir más en sus aposentos. Ya averiguaré la contraseña de la torre de Gryffindor. Adiós.  
  
Fuera encontró a Remus, Dumbledore y los otros. Tonks, McGonagall y Remus prácticamente se le tiraron encima. Parecía que los tres se olían algo... Tonks fue la primera en hablar.  
  
- Dudley es mi primo... ¿verdad? -Harry asintió.  
  
Lupin lanzó directamente la pregunta que en realidad tenían todos en mente logrando captar la atención de los otros que esperaban allí.  
  
- Mark Evans es en realidad tu primo, ¿verdad?  
  
- Y el hijo de Snape, ¿no?  
  
Harry asintió nuevamente. Su rostro había perdido la luz y la poca alegría que había recuperado durante los últimos días. Antes de marcharse tan solo preguntó:  
  
- ¿Cuál es la contraseña de la torre?  
  
- Mympheus Phonikus –respondió el director.  
  
- Gracias. Por cierto, creo que no me quedaré mucho tiempo aquí. Digamos que me ha hecho perder los nervios. Cogeré las cosas y me prepararé.  
  
Y dicho eso se fue.  
  
Los otros entraron rápidamente en la enfermería. Solo Lupin pudo ver que el chico no estaba bien. Seguramente se estaba culpando otra vez. Y él era el que mejor podría entenderle. Él o Severus, y por lo que parecía, en aquel momento Severus estaba indisponible y el chico poco receptible a lo que pudiesen decirle. Si no iba con él quizá llegase tarde...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Llegó a la torre de Gryffindor y no le encontró. Después bajo a las mazmorras, donde se encontró con Snape "versión reducida".  
  
- ¿Has visto a Harry?  
  
- La educación, señor.  
  
- Perdone, señor Snape, ¿ha visto usted a Harry?  
  
- Creo que llega usted tarde. Ha venido, ha reducido su baúl y se ha marchado. Creo que dijo algo de volar como con los theras, no, thestr, bueno, algo así. Llevaba su escoba en una mano. Parecía muy deprimido. No pude hacer nada para pararle. Solo me dijo que les dijera que no le buscaseis.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry llevaba bastantes horas volando ya. No sabía cuantas, no llevaba reloj. Bastantes veces llegó a pensar seriamente en la posibilidad de tirarse de la escoba, pero al final decidió no hacerlo. Si se mataba nunca nada podría parar los pies a Voldemort.  
  
Al final decidió que lo mejor sería esconderse en el mundo muggle. Primero había ido a Hosgmeade y desde un pequeño pub viajó con polvos flu hasta el Callejón Diagon. Después de conseguir dinero suficiente y cambiarlo por dinero muggle cogió la escoba y empezó a volar con la idea de irse cuanto más lejos de Hogwarts mejor.  
  
Cuando ya estaba anocheciendo bajó hasta lo que parecía una clariana en un pequeño bosque. Decidió pasar la noche allí.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
¡¡¡Holas!!! Aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo. Perdón x la tardanza, pero es que con los examenes... Weno, aprovecho para pediros k leais mis otros fics. Podéis acceder a ellos pulsando en mi nombre en la barra de arriba de esta página. Para los ya lectores, pronto los actualizaré.  
  
Y ahora... ¡¡¡gracias x todos estos reviews!!! La verdad, si no hubiese sido x los reviews, aún estaríais esperando el capítulo, así que dejadme reviews!!!  
  
Mi oferta sigue en pie, aunque como no he llegado a los 10 reviews, os daré información sobre el mini Snape cuando llegue a los 60 reviews....  
  
AMSP14: Yo creo que de algo le tiene que venir el nombre...Esta es mi versión de su apellido.  
  
JESSY TONKS: A algunas personas no les ha gustado la respuesta de Dudley, pero a mi me gusta poner cosas extrañas por ahí... ;-)  
  
XIMENA: Gracias! Bueno, ya verás que Dudley es un poco rarito...  
  
TXIRI: Me parece que Sev aún no tiene pensado llevarse bien con Harry...  
  
ZEISSE: Siento haber tardado tanto... aquí tienes la explicación que querías...  
  
STIBY: Espero que te guste este capítulo. Ya me dirás algo.  
  
SARA FÉNIX BLACK: XD. Pronto verás la verdadera personalidad de Dudley... No está tan mal lo que hará... Me encanta ke me escribas reviews porque me encantan tus fics.  
  
SNIVELLY: ¿Sabes? Quizá podría probar eso de Lily... ¡Es broma! Espero que me mandes más reviews.  
  
KEYLA: Weno, aki ho tens. Espero k m'enviis más reviews, eh?! 


End file.
